Amelia Part 7
by ScullylovesMulder
Summary: The story of Amelia and her struggle to survive and protect her family continue as Mulder and Scully raise 3 children all under the age of 2.


Amelia Part 7

Scully wakes up bright and early to start another day. She smiles as she looks over at her husband who is holding her tight against his body. She slowly moves out of his grasp without waking him up. She then goes to check on Jackson in his room to find that he is sleeping peacefully. Then she goes to check on the girls in their room and finds that they are sleeping peacefully as well.

She goes down stairs and starts a pot of coffee and decides that she will give Amelia a call and she how she is doing today. Scully grabs one of the burn phones out of the bag and dials Amelia's cell phone number but it goes straight to voicemail. She thought that it is weird but she does not want to panic yet so she decides to call the house phone.

She listens to the phone ring a couple of times and then she hears a man answer the phone by saying Skinner. Scully is surprised by Skinner answering the house line but thinks maybe he is just out at the farm house to check on Amelia. Good morning sir, what are you doing at the farm house so early she asks? Well he says I have actually been here since last night. Why asks Scully, is Amelia okay? Scully is Mulder around asks Skinner? He is upstairs asleep she says, will you just tell me what is going on sir? I think it is better if you get Mulder and then I will tell you both together he says. Sir, I am trying very hard to stay calm but I need you to tell me what is going on with my sister now demands Scully.

Skinner takes a deep breath and then lets it out slowly, she is gone Scully. She took off last night he says. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE yells Scully? The yelling wakes up Mulder and he comes running down stairs as fast as he can. What is the matter Scully he asks as he sees a look of shock on her face? She just shakes her head and starts to cry but does not answer his questions so he walks over to her and takes the phone out of her hand. Who is this he says into the phone? Mulder this is Skinner. Sir, what the hell is going on asks Mulder. Scully called the house phone looking for Amelia but I have been here all night waiting for her to call Amelia says Skinner.

Why Sir, what is going on asks Mulder as he sits down next to Scully on the couch. Amelia is gone Mulder said Skinner. What asks Mulder? Why don't you put me on speaker phone so I can tell both of you at the same time said Skinner?

Mulder puts Skinner on speaker phone and says that at about 10 pm last night The Gunman called me because all of the security cameras on the property and the house went out and then they lost control of the computer controlling the cameras and alarm system. I rushed over here and found the house empty with no sign of a struggle. But I did find an envelope on the kitchen table with a note written on it said Skinner.

What did the note say asks Mulder as he is looking at Scully and she is looking at him? Skinner said the note said:

Please tell them that they can come home and that I am sorry but I am doing what I think is right for everyone.

The content of this envelope is for Mulder and Dana.

Love,

Amelia

What is in the envelope asks Scully? I don't know said Skinner because I have not opened it. Please open it she says. Skinner opens the envelope and pulls out a couple of things. He says there is a thumb drive and some legal papers. What kind of legal papers she asks? Wait a minute said Skinner, there is a note on the papers:

This is just your copy of the original request; Greg will contact you when the judge has approved the request.

Love,

A

What kind of request is it asks Mulder? Skinner looks at the papers and then says damn, there is a copy her will and a copy of papers showing that she is giving you custody of Jackson. Oh my God whispers Scully as she starts to cry again. Mulder wraps his arm around her and then asks Skinner to go into his office and use he's computer to play the thumb drive. Skinner puts the thumb drive in and turns the volume up on the computer all the way. All of the sudden they are listing to a recording of Amelia's phone call with The Smoking Man. The three listen to the recording and are in shock when William's name is mentioned, Scully gasp at William's name.

After they listen to the recording Mulder asks, The Gunmen didn't see anything on the cameras? Not that I know of said Skinner but I can 3 way them onto this call, hang on a second. After a minute or so The Gunmen answer their phone and Skinner says turn off the tape NOW. Frohike does as Skinner says and then says the tape is off, did you find Amelia yet? No says Skinner and I am 3 way calling you with Mulder and Scully.

Since you called us last night Skinner after you arrived at the farm house we have done everything we can think of to locate Amelia with no luck said Byers. We have been unable to get the cameras back on line said Frohike, man Amelia sure knew what she was doing when she disabled them and locked us out of the computer.

Mulder asks does anything show up on the cameras before they went out? No said Byers, The only thing that does show up is some guy stopped by earlier in the day for about 10 minutes. We ran the plates on his car and it is some attorney out of Washington D.C. said Byers. That would be Greg said Mulder. Byers then said nothing else shows up on the cameras for the entire day except the attorney. Well that would be normal said Mulder since she is in hiding and only Skinner was going to see her once a week. Well actually that is not quite true said Frohike. What the hell are you doing asks Byers, Amelia is going to kill us. I don't care said Frohike; at least we would know she is alive and okay then.

What the hell do you know asks Mulder? Well, Amelia did not have any other visitors yesterday which is actually kind of weird said Byers. Why is that weird asks Scully? Because there was this guy who has been out to the house almost every day since you guys left said Frohike, spending hours each visit and sometimes staying all day. But he always left at night said Frohike. What guy asks Mulder and why didn't you say anything about him coming to the house?

We did not know who he was at first and Amelia told us that anything that happened on the cameras that did not pertain to The Smoking Man or her life being in danger was private and we were sworn to secrecy said Langley. So when he started showing up more and more we did a facial recognition program and found out that it is Tad O'Malley said Byers. You know that guy from TV said Frohike. We even checked every traffic camera within a 10 mile radius of the farm house for his car round the time that the cameras went out said Byers but we did not found anything. We have no idea how she got off of the property other then walk said Frohike.

We know who Tad O'Malley is said Mulder; we had some dealings with him right before we started back at the X-Files. Why the hell was Tad O'Malley coming to the house everyday and how does he know Amelia asks Mulder? Listen said Skinner, you guys get back here as soon as you can and I will go talk to Tad O'Malley. I am also going to talk to your neighbors, even though they maybe a mile or so down the road, I will ask if they saw or heard anything odd last night said Skinner. Okay said Mulder, we will try to drive straight thru but the kids are not going to be happy about it. Scully said we will just have to deal with it and make lots of short stops for them to stretch their legs. We will turn our normal cell phones back on so you can call us and we will try to be out of here by this afternoon said Mulder.

Mulder then said, listen guys I need you to get out to the house and get the computer and cameras working so the property and house are safe and secure when we get home with the children. I need to make sure that Scully and my kids are safe no matter what he says. No problem Mulder said Byers, we will be out there today and we will not leave until ever camera is working properly. Thanks guys, I really appreciate it said Mulder. I just need to make sure that my family is safe he says.

Mulder says to Skinner, we will call you when we are leaving and headed home. Okay Mulder said Skinner I will talk to O'Malley and your neighbors and hopefully have some answers for you by the time you call. Mulder hangs up the phone and looks at Scully. He kneels on the floor in front of her and says, Love we need to start packing up everything so we can get home. I know Mulder but I just can't help but be worried about her and pissed off at her at the same time said Scully. I know Love but we both knew that she would do whatever she thought was best to protect us all, we knew there was a chance that she would take off.

He continues by saying, you heard the recording of the phone call and it sounds like she is doing this because she had no other choice. Her only goal is to protect us, the kids, our friends, and now William he continues. You know that she is okay and is going to be okay he said. Do we know that Mulder said Scully, we don't actually know that? I was never able to figure out what could actually kill her, hell even the super soldiers that we saw in the past had two weaknesses, having the base of their scull pierced and being exposure to magnetite said Scully. I know for sure that if something pierced her at the base of her scull she would be dead she continued but I don't know what else could kill her.

We can't think about that right now said Mulder; we need to get the car packed and get home. But how are we going to find her asks Scully? Because it sure sounds like she has gone to extreme measure to make sure she disappears without a trace said Scully. Scully I want you to listen to me said Mulder, I cannot promise you that we will be able to find her but I can promise you that I will never stop looking for her. I can also promise you that I will die to protect you and our children, Amelia's children he said. From the recording of the phone call it sounds like she is doing everything in her power to protect us and our children, including William. So I will in return make sure that our children, her children, will be safe and protected.

While Mulder and Scully start to pack up the car and get the children up, dressed, fed, and ready to go Skinner is arriving at the offices of Tad O'Malley. Skinner walks to the receptionist and introduces himself and shows his badge and says that he needs to see Tad O'Malley. The receptionist says, Mr. O'Malley is on the air right now but if you care to wait you are more than welcome to have a seat. Skinner looks at a TV screen in the sitting area and sees Tad O'Malley on it talking about conspiracy theories. Skinner laughs to himself and says if you only knew. Once Tad is off the air Skinner waits another hour and a half before another woman approaches him and says that Mr. O'Malley can see you know. He is following the woman thru a maze of hallways until he is shown a set of double doors. The woman opens the doors and Skinner sees O'Malley sitting at a desk and looking at a computer screen. Skinner enters the room and approaches the desk when Tad looks up and says how can I help the F.B.I.? Skinner looks at O'Malley and says I want to talk to you about Amelia Scully and her disappearance and before you say that you do not know her I want to let you know that you are on video arriving at her home almost every day for the last several weeks.

I don't understand said Tad, what do you mean disappearance? Skinner looks at Tad and says Amelia Scully disappeared last night at around 10 pm; do you happen to know anything about her or her disappearance? Tad looks at Skinner with concern and says I talked to her on the phone yesterday around 4 pm but that is it. What did you talk about asks Skinner? I told her that I would not be able to visit her yesterday because a meeting came up said Tad.

Mr. O'Malley can you tell me how you know Amelia asks Skinner? Actually I met her by accident said Tad. Several weeks ago I went to Agent Mulder's home looking for him and that is where I met Amelia. I wanted to talk to Agent Mulder about same chatter I had been hearing about some new conspiracy theories. Amelia told me that he, Dana, and their children were out of town for an unknown amount of time. I asked her if she could deliver a message to Agent Mulder for me and she said that she had no way of contacting him said Tad.

So why did you continue to go to see her almost every day asks Skinner? I thought that if I continued to see her and keep in contact with her that if Agent Mulder did contact her than she would tell me said Tad. So you were just using her to hopefully get in contact with Agent Mulder said Skinner? Pretty much said Tad, I hated lying to her but I really need to get a hold of Agent Mulder. Skinner then asks, when you did spend time with her what did you two talk about? We talked about our childhoods, her father being in the Navy, her being Dana's cousin but them being more like sisters. We also talked about our college experience, how she worked in the IT department for the F.B.I., and how I had my on show said Tad.

Did she happen to talk about, let's say, the last 2-4 years asks Skinner? No said Tad, when it came to her most recent past she was tight lipped.

Listen said Tad, she is a nice lady and I hope she is okay but I don't think I can help you because the last time I say her was 2 days ago and we just told each other stories from our childhoods. Skinner then looks at Tad and says you expect me to believe that you spent almost every day with Amelia just so you could get a hold of Agent Mulder? Tad looks at Skinner and says I will do anything in my power to get what I want and what I wanted was to get in contact with Agent Mulder and Amelia was the way to do that. I mean I did not want to hurt him I just needed to talk to him said Tad.

Skinner looks at Tad and says don't leave town Mr. O'Malley incase I have more questions for you and then turned and walked out of Tad's office. Once Skinner get's to his car he dials Mulder's cell phone number. Mulder answers the phone by saying Mulder. It's Skinner; I just talked to Tad O'Malley and let's just say I think he is hiding a lot. Mulder puts the phone on speaker phone so Scully could hear. What do you mean sir asks Mulder? Tad says he came out to the house looking for you Mulder because he wanted to talk to you about some new conspiracy theories said Skinner.

That part I believe said Skinner. Me too Sir said Mulder. He said that she told him that you, Dana, and the children were out of town for an unknown amount of time and that he asked her to deliver a message to you Mulder. He also said that he continued to come around because he thought if you did get in contact with Amelia she would tell him. Skinner then said that Tad claims that his meeting Amelia is strictly by accident.

Scully says I believe he did not know her until he came to the house looking for Mulder. But I don't believe anything else he said Scully continued. Amelia would have known he was lying and why he truly was continuing to come out to the house since she would be able to read his mind said Scully. I think there is a lot more that Mr. O'Malley is not saying she said.

Also said Skinner, I talked to your neighbors and they said that at about 10 pm last night they heard what sounded like a helicopter. The neighbor to the left of your property said that when he heard the helicopter he went outside to see what was going on and it looked like it was over your property. My guess is that is how she got off of the property said Skinner. You are probably right said Mulder.

Concerning O'Malley, I can go talk to him again said Skinner and see if I can get any more information out of him. No said Scully, Mulder and I will go talk to him when we get back. Mulder said, we should be leaving in about an hour and are hoping to drive straight thru and to make it home in 72 hours depending on how well the kids handle the car ride. Leave O'Malley to us Mulder said. Just please keeping searching for her along with The Gunmen and we will call you from the road said Mulder. Will do said Skinner.

It takes 3 ½ days for the Scully-Mulder family to drive home. It was a long car ride with 3 cranky babies that wanted nothing to do with being in the car. But their parents were patient and understanding with the babies and always remained calm. When they were about an hour from home they called Skinner and asked him to meet them at their house so he could stay with the babies while they went to talk to Tad.

Skinner arrives at the farm house shortly after Mulder, Scully, and the babies. When Skinner walks thru the front door all he sees a very hyper Daisy who is running around the living room and screaming at the top of her lungs, a very hyper Sammy who is crawling after her sister and screaming as well, and a cranky Jackson who is tired of sitting and just wants to be held. Skinner looks at Mulder and Scully and then yells over the girls screaming, what the hell have I just walked into? Scully laughs and says they are full of energy after being in a car for 3 ½ days and they are just trying to burn off the energy, except Jackson who just wants to be held. Can I change my mind about babysitting asks Skinner?

Mulder laughs while Scully says you are the only one we trust with the babies right now and they are going to crash soon anyway and then they will probably sleep until we get back. We have to move the girls into one bedroom so Jackson can have a bedroom but since we have not had a chance to do it yet just put him to sleep in the Pack N Play in our bedroom. Fine said Skinner with a stern face until Daisy runs up to him and holds her arms up so he can pick her up. He can't help but smile as he sits on the floor and lifts Daisy on to his lap as he says, I have missed you Daisy. Sammy crawls over and climbs in his lap and he says I can't believe you aren't walking yet. Mulder says she is too stubborn to walk; she gets the stubbornness from both of her mothers'. All three adults laugh at Mulder's comment. Scully walks over to Jackson in the bouncy seat and picks him up and carries him over to Skinner and adds him to the pile. Well hello there big boy Skinner says to the cranky infant. She bends down and kisses all 3 babies on the head and tells Skinner that there is a bottle in the fridge for Jackson to have in about 30 minutes. Mulder walks over and kisses all 3 babies goodbye and thanks Skinner.

Mulder tells Skinner that they are going to go talk to O'Malley and then to Greg the attorney to see what exactly Amelia said to him and then they will be home. Mulder also told Skinner that all of the security cameras are working again and The Gunmen are monitor all of the cameras while we are gone.

Mulder and Scully walk into the offices of Tad O'Malley and tell the receptionist that they need to see Mr. O'Malley. The receptionist says I will see if Mr. O'Malley is available. Scully says I don't care if he is available or not, we need to speak with him now as this is a matter of life and death. Mulder stands back and smiles because he is so proud of his wife.

Mulder and Scully wait for about 15 minutes when a woman, who says she is Mr. O'Malley's secretary, comes to get them. She escorts them to an office and offers them coffee. Mulder and Scully turn down the coffee and ask where Mr. O'Malley is. He will be with you in a few minutes said the woman, please have a seat.

Finally after about 10 minutes Tad walks into the office and says, Agent Mulder it is good to see you again. He then walks over to Scully and says Dana it is also good to see you again. I hear congratulations are in order said Tad, on your marriage and your daughters. Thank you said Scully. I am actually surprised to see you both here because I answered all of the F.B.I.'s questions the other day with Mr. Skinner said Tad. That is Assistant Director Skinner corrected Scully.

I just had a couple more questions concerning your relationship with my sister said Scully. There was no relationship said Tad, I met her when I came to the house looking for you Agent Mulder. I continued to go to the house and befriend Amelia because I was hoping to get in contact with you Agent Mulder said Tad. I mean she is a nice lady but I only continued to go out there because I was hoping that I could find out where you were said Tad. Well I am here now said Mulder, what did you want to talk to me about?

Tad says, well I had heard some rumors about some conspiracy theories concerning a possible invasion and ways to protect ourselves against it. Scully and Mulder look at each other and Mulder thinks to himself that maybe "ways to protect ourselves" had to do with the things that Kryeck and The Smoking Man did to Amelia and the creating of Jackson and William. Mulder says, well we have been out of town for almost a month with our children but I will be more than happy to look into these "theories" once we return to work. But right now our top priority is locating Amelia said Mulder.

Mulder says we know what you told A.D. Skinner about why you continued to come to the house every day. If you seriously except us to believe that you were just using Amelia as a way to get in contact with me then you must think we are fools he continued. See I think you had another reason why you came out to the house so much and why you spent so much time with Amelia and I want to know why Mulder demanded.

Listen Dana, maybe you and I can talk and then you can calm Agent Mulder down said Tad while approaching. Scully says I want you to listen to me Tad and listen to me good. I don't know why you were spending so much time with my sister but if I find out that you are working with that bastard that wants to hurt her then nobody will be able to stop me when I come after you she said. Tad seems taken aback by Scully's threats. Dana I promise you I don't want to see Amelia hurt. She is a very nice lady and I feel bad for using her to try to get to Mulder and I don't want to see anything bad happen to her. Now if you will excuse me I have another meeting said Tad as excused himself. Once Tad was out of the room Scully and Mulder look at each other and she said, he is lying. I know Scully, I know said Mulder.

They leave Tad's office and drive to the attorney's office. Greg was just out of court when he saw Scully and Mulder sitting in his office waiting for him. Greg says hello to Scully and Mulder and then says, I don't have the signed custody order yet but I will be sure to let you know when it is finalized. Mulder said we are not here about the finalized custody order. Actually we were very surprised when we found out that things had already been put in motion for us to have custody of Jackson Mulder said. Wait a minute said Greg, you did not know about this? Amelia said that you 3 had talked about it and that you two agreed to take custody of Jackson. If you don't want custody then I need to get with the judge before he signs the order but I hope you know that if Amelia is already gone and you refuse custody then Jackson will probably become a ward of the state said Greg.

Scully said there is no way that Jackson is going to become a ward of the state. She continues by saying we will take custody of course but we had no idea that Amelia was doing this. Mulder says we were out of town with Daisy, Samantha, and Jackson when we got a call that Amelia was gone but she left behind the original copy of the request for us to have custody of Jackson. We will in no way refuse custody of this little boy and will do everything in our power to get custody Mulder said.

We just wanted to talk to you Greg and see what Amelia had said to you. What was her reason for giving us custody asks Mulder? Greg said my conversation with my client is private due to attorney client privilege and I suggest that you discuss this decision with her. We would if we could said Scully but Amelia disappeared the night that you came out to the house and had her sign the papers. What said Greg that is unbelievable. Wait a minute said Mulder, does Amelia missing change the custody arrangement. No said Greg, since she signed the papers before she disappeared nothing will change. You will have custody of Jackson and the papers should be finalized in a week or so.

Greg, we really just want to know what Amelia said to you about giving us custody of Jackson said Scully. I understand about your conversation with my sister being private but we just want to understand what she was thinking when she contacted you she continued. Listen guys said Greg, all I can say is she contacted me that morning and asked me to come to the house because she wanted to sign over temporary custody of Jackson to you two because she had to go out of town for work for an extended amount of time and it would be too difficult to take Jackson with her. She thought it would be better for him to be here with you guys then in some strange place while she worked all hours of the day and night.

Unfortunately I can't say much more than that Greg said. I did not asks a lot of questions because I know all 3 of you and I knew that you two already had adopted her 2 daughters and I thought that if she was okay with giving you two custody then who was I to question it.

Mulder asks, was there anyone else there? Like maybe a chain smoking older man or did it appear that she was under duress Mulder continued? I can tell you that as far as I know we were the only two people in the house and it did not appear that she was under duress Greg said.

I am sorry that I can't be of more help said Greg, but Amelia appeared fine when we met. If you guys are sure you do want custody of Jackson then I will not stop the judge from finalizing the custody order. Mulder said, at this point the only place Jackson belongs is with us if he can't be with his mother and we will happily take custody and raise him as if he were our own. Alright then said Greg, I will contact you when the judge finalizes the order. Scully and Mulder both thank Greg and head back to their car.

Once they are in their car Mulder looks at Scully and says, it looks like Amelia thought of everything. He continues by saying, she thought of how to get off of the property without the cameras tracking her, she thought of how she was going to disappear into thin air, and she thought about giving use custody of Jackson. I told you that I would never give up looking for your sister Scully but we need to think about Jackson he says. I am thinking about Jackson said Scully. I am thinking that Jackson needs his Mommy she continues.

I agree said Mulder but we both know that she has decided that she is going to do this her way so she can protect all of us, including William. If she is going to do that for us then the least we can do is take care of Jackson he said. Mulder, it was never an option not to take care of Jackson said Scully. I just wish my sister would get a break and not have some crazy old man after her and want to hurt her, even if he does say it is for the greater good said Scully.

Speaking of disappearing into thin air, I definitely think your sister had some help when it came to her disappearing and I have a feeling that the person that helped her is named Tad O'Malley said Mulder. I think you are right Mulder but we don't have any proof said Scully. Maybe not yet but I am going to have The Gunmen checking into a couple of things he said. Like what asks Scully? Like, do you know that Tad O'Malley has a helicopter said Mulder? I did not she said. Yep he does, when we were dealing with him a couple of years ago and he wanted to take me on a little field trip to show me that "space ship" he picked me up by helicopter. I wonder if pilots have to file flight plans when it comes to helicopters asks Mulder? I am going to have The Gunmen look into if a flight plan was filed that night and if so what does it say said Mulder.

On the way back to the house Mulder calls The Gunmen and they said that they would look into if a flight plan was filed by the pilot that works for Tad. Once Mulder and Scully get back to the house they walk in and find the living room covered in toys and Skinner asleep on the couch with Jackson on his chest.

Oh boy says Scully, they must have been more of a hand full then I thought they would be. Scully walks over and takes the sleeping Jackson off of Skinner's chest and takes him upstairs.

Then Mulder bends down next to the couch and taps Skinner on the shoulder and says Sir it is time to wake up. Skinner startles awake and says, where is Jackson? It is okay Sir; Scully took him upstairs to lay him down. Just then Scully comes back downstairs and says to Skinner, so I guess they wore you out. Oh my God said Skinner, I love these kids with all of my heart but it was like dealing with little terrorist. Mulder and Scully both laugh and then Scully says if you think today was bad trying driving across 2 countries with them, not to mention doing it again almost 4 weeks later straight thru.

I tried everything said Skinner. I tried playing with them but the girls were too wired and all Jackson wanted to do was be held. Then I tried reading books to them but the girls would not sit. I took them outside to swing and the girls loved that but Jackson didn't want any part of it, he didn't really know what he wanted. Finally about an hour ago the girls crashed and then I just held Jackson until we both fell asleep I guess.

Mulder and Scully just laughs and Mulder says you are a very good Uncle Skinman. Shut up Mulder said Skinner. Skinner started to get up off the couch and said I will help you clean up while you tell me what you found out. Scully said, don't worry about it. I will clean it up later because when they wake up they are just going to trash the living room again.

Okay then said Skinner, what did you did you find out. Mulder says, O'Malley pretty much stuck with the same story but I did remember something. He looks at Skinner and said you said that the neighbors remember seeing and hearing a helicopter the night Amelia disappeared. Yes said Skinner. Mulder continues by saying, Tad O'Malley has a helicopter and I have The Gunmen searching to see if a flight plan was filed for that night.

What did the attorney say asks Skinner? Mulder said, well he would not say a lot due to attorney client privilege. But he did say that she told him that she needed to go out of town for work for an extended amount of time and it would be too difficult to take Jackson with her. She thought it would be better for him to be here with us instead of in some strange place while she worked all hours of the day and night. Greg also said that Amelia told him that the 3 of us had talked about this and that we had agreed to take custody said Mulder. Scully then said that Greg told us that if we don't take custody then Jackson will probably become a ward of the state; we told him that under no circumstance would we refuse custody and there was no way that baby was becoming a ward of the state.

So what do we do now asks Skinner? I don't know said Mulder, I guess the only thing we can do right now is wait for The Gunmen to get back to us concerning if a flight plan was filed for that night by the pilot who works for O'Malley.

Skinner stands up and says, well let me know what you find out. Scully says, you don't have to leave yet Sir if you don't want to, I know that the girls missed you and I am sure they will be in a better mood when they wake up so if you want to stay and spend some more time with them then you are more than welcome too.

Skinner laughed and said no offense Agent Scully but your kids wore me the hell out today and all I want to do is go home and sleep. He continues by saying, you know I love those kids with all of my heart but I don't know have to deal with them when they are so wired. Scully and Mulder both laugh and she says, no offense taken Sir, I totally understand.

As Skinner is leaving Mulder says I do have a favor to ask the Sir. Skinner says, I think you have reached you max with favors today with a laugh. Both Mulder and Scully laugh and said you are right about that Sir. But I was wondering if you could come back tomorrow and help me move Sammy's bedroom furniture in to Daisy's room and then move Jackson's bedroom furniture from Amelia's apartment to Sammy's room, or now his room? I hate to ask but Scully is going to have her hands full with the kids and it would get done a hell a lot faster if I had some help Mulder continued. I am going to take apart all of his furniture today so that is less we would have to do tomorrow said Mulder. Skinner smiles and says I would be happy to help, how about we say 9 am tomorrow morning? That is perfect says Mulder, thank you Sir.

After Skinner leaves Mulder and Scully sit on the couch to think thru the information that they have learned throughout the day. Scully looks at Mulder and says Tad is lying and I don't know why. I know Scully said Mulder; I just hope he is not working with that bastard. Just then Jackson starts to cry and Mulder says I will get him. Mulder runs upstairs and gets Jackson and comes back downstairs. Scully reaches out for Jackson as Mulder goes to sit back down on the couch. She holds the baby against her chest as she snuggles into Mulder's side.

You know Mulder, this little guy is almost 5 months old and he has already had such a hard time she says. I mean he was born while his mother was being held against her will, she was not allowed to bond with him completely, and then she was forced to leave him. When she was finally reunited with him I saw their relationship flourish. Then we had to go on the run and I could tell he was so confused because all of the sudden his Mommy was gone Scully continued. Now we are home but his Mommy is not here, I am afraid he has forgotten her, like Daisy did at about the same age.

I know that because of Amelia we have our girls but it is not far that she has gone thru so much and we are the ones that are benefitting from her struggle and loss. Scully continues by saying I am happy we have our family but I am sad that my sister has had to loss her family.

Scully, she has not lost her family he said. We will make sure they know that they have 2 wonderful Mommy's he says. But it is not the same Mulder, at this point there is no one to call her Mommy and Jackson has totally forgotten her and thinks I am his Mommy. I see the way he looks at me because he used to look at Amelia like that.

Mulder pulls Scully tighter and kisses her on the head. Scully says, now she is out there possibly fighting for her life and doing whatever she needs to do to protect us, the girls, Jackson, and William. Mulder looks at her and says but that is what a true Mother does for her children Scully. She protects her children until her last breath and we both know that your sister is a fighter and will do whatever she needs to do to protect her children, our children he continues. All we can do right now when it comes to the children is to continue to do what we have done for the last year and a half he said. We continue to love them, protect them, and raise them and when the time is right we tell them about their other Mommy who loves them with all of her heart he says.

And when it comes to Jackson we can only hope that he and his Mommy will be reunited soon but until that happens we can love him, care for him, and try to keep his Mommy alive in his eyes. I know it has to be confusing for him but all we can do is try.

As Jackson snuggles into Scully's chest and looks at Mulder with his big brown eyes Scully rubs his back. She looks down at the beautiful little boy and says your Mommy loves you and your sisters with all of her heart and she would be here if she could but until she can come home we are going to take care of you and love you and one day I hope you and your sisters are as proud of your Mommy as I am says Scully.

Scully then rest her head on Mulder's shoulder as he has one arm around her shoulder and his other arm around Jackson as he is resting on Scully's chest. As Scully's eyes start to get heavy Mulder looks down at his little brother and whispers into Jackson's ear, you have the best Mommy and Aunt in the whole world little buddy and I want you to know that they both would die for you and they both love you with all of their heart. He then kisses the little boy on top of his head.

A couple of hours later The Gunmen call Mulder and say that they did some research and found that the pilot that works for Tad O'Malley did file a flight plan for the night that Amelia disappeared saying that the pilot and his passage were flying to New York City however it does not appear that the helicopter ever arrived in New York and actually returned to the hanger about 2 and a half hours after takeoff. Mulder takes a deep breath and says we have no way to prove it but I think Tad O'Malley is the one who helped Amelia disappear.

Four weeks has now gone by. Four weeks of Scully again not knowing what is going on with her sister. Four weeks where Mulder and Scully are again taking care of her sister's child and are happy to do it. Four weeks where Scully wakes up with nightmares about what horrible things might be happening to her sister. Four weeks of Mulder comforting his wife after one of her nightmares. Four weeks of Mulder promising to keep searching for Amelia.

The morning following one of Scully's nightmares they have just dropped the children off at daycare and have arrived at their office, about 15 minutes later Skinner comes into their office and they can tell by the look on Skinner's face that something is wrong.

Sir, is everything okay asks Mulder? No it is not said Skinner. Skinner then looks at Scully and says we need to go to the coroner's office in Annapolis Maryland. Scully gets a look of horror on her face as Skinner says; I received a call this morning from the coroner's office asking that Agent Scully come down to identify a body. Scully now has tears in her eyes. What asks Mulder?

Skinner says the sheriff's department in Annapolis found the body of a woman in a field early this morning and the description match's Amelia. Scully says how can they not identify her? She has a tattoo above her right ankle, did you tell them to look at her ankle asks Scully. I did but they said that about 60 percent of the woman's body is mutilated and they cannot tell if there is a tattoo or not and they know that this is a high priority case so they did not want to make us wait for a complete autopsy for a ID to be made said Skinner, that is why they asks for you to come ID the body.

I have my car waiting out front and with lights and sirens we can be there in half the time said Skinner. Mulder and Scully gather their things and Skinner follows them to the elevator. The car ride to the coroner's office in Annapolis is very quite as no one knows what to say. Once they get to the coroner's office the 3 are greeted by the coroner who gives his apologizes for having to call them but he knows that this is a high priority case and wanted to get the body ID'd as soon as possible.

The coroner leads the 3 to the morgue where the body is being stored. Skinner stands back but Mulder is right by Scully's side as the coroner opens the refrigerator door and slides the body out of the storage unit. Please let me know when you are ready said the coroner. Mulder grabs Scully's hand and squeezes tight. She takes a couple deep breaths and shakes her head. The coroner pulls the sheet down to the woman's shoulders and Scully starts to have tears run down her cheeks. The coroner says, as I told A.D. Skinner on the phone, we were not able to ID the body by a tattoo around the ankle to due to the damage on the body. As you can see the damage also cover part of the victims face said the coroner.

Mulder and Skinner watch Scully, as tears run down her cheeks. Scully takes a deep breath and then says it is not her. She looks at the coroner and says this is not my sister. The coroner covers the body back up and slides it back into the refrigeration unit. She turns to Mulder and falls against his chest as she starts to cry as he wraps his arms around her. She cries into his chest as she says it is not her Mulder, it is not her.

As they drive back to D.C. Mulder rides in the backseat with Scully so he can comfort his wife. Once they get back to the Hoover building she says I want to get the kids and go home, I want to get Amelia's kids and go home Mulder. Mulder looks at Skinner in the front seat and watches as Skinner shakes his head yes. Skinner says I will drop you off at your car and then you can get the kids and go home. No she says, drop me off at the daycare center now, I need to see the kids now. Skinner starts to say something but Mulder looks at Skinner and just shakes his head.

Skinner drives to the daycare center and Scully gets out of the car. Mulder gets out of the car and says I will be right back with the car Scully and then we will go home with the kids. She shakes her head and then turns and walks into the daycare center. Mulder gets back in the car with Skinner and asks Skinner to take him to his car.

Mulder gets their car and rushes back to the daycare center. Once there he goes inside so he can help Scully with the kids and he finds Scully sitting on the floor of Daisy's classroom while holding Jackson in one arm and Sammy in the other and Daisy sitting on the floor in front of her Mommy. The teachers look at Mulder with concern but don't say anything as he walks by them and towards Scully. He bends down and whispers in Scully's ear, let's go home Love. She shakes her head yes as he helps her up off of the floor while still holding Sammy and Jackson. He picks up Daisy and gathers all 3 children's things and walks toward the car with his family.

One by one he gets the children in the car and then he helps Scully get in the car. The drive home was long and quite. The children have fallen asleep and Scully is just staring out the window. Mulder decides that he is not going to push her right now to talk. He will give her time and be there for her when she decides that she wants to talk.

Once they arrive home Scully gets out of the car and starts to get a sleeping Jackson out of the car. Mulder also gets out of the car and goes to get a sleeping Sammy out of the car. He follows Scully into the house and up the stairs but instead of taking Jackson to his room she takes him into the master bedroom. She then whispers to Mulder, bring her in here and lay her on the bed. He starts to ask why but he stops himself and does what he is told to do. Mulder then goes back to the car to get a sleeping Daisy. Once upstairs he takes Daisy to the master bedroom also. Upon entering the room Mulder sees Scully lying on the bed with the sleeping Jackson next to her and then the sleeping Sammy next to him. Mulder lays the sleeping Daisy next to her sister and then he lies down next to Daisy.

He lays there and watches Scully as she watches the children sleep. One by one she lightly runs her fingers thru their hair and across their cheeks. One by one she picks up their little hands and she strokes the back of their hand.

Finally Scully whispers, the girls have Amelia's nose all 3 of them have her hair color. She continues by saying they all have her eyes and Sammy has her fingers. Scully then laughs to herself and Mulder looks at her with a questioning look on his face, they all have Amelia's stubbornness and hard headedness. Mulder laughs and says yes they do. That is why Sammy did not start walking until a couple of weeks ago he said with a laugh. He continued by saying I think she just like the attention she got when she was carried plus she was just bound and determined to do things in her own time. Scully then says every day I see more and more of Amelia in Daisy, as she grows and learns. Daisy has some of Amelia's mannerisms, like the eye roll Scully said as she laughs. Oh yes said Mulder I remember Amelia giving me that eye roll a lot when we were in New Mexico.

Scully continues by saying I am starting to see more of Amelia in Sammy but she is still so young. Then she looks at Jackson and says, and this little guy is his Mommy thru and thru. He looks so much like Amelia when she was little that it amazes me said Scully. Mulder laughs and says well thank God for that because the less he takes after his father the better. True said Scully, but it would not be so bad if he got some things from his father like his big brother did. Scully the less this baby gets from that bastard the better said Mulder. I know Mulder but what I am saying is that if he happened to have some of the same mannerisms as his big brother then that would be okay said Scully.

Mulder know reaches across the bed and grabs her hand that is by her head and he intertwines their fingers together. She squeezes his hand and looks at him with tears in her eyes. What if we never find her she asks? You can't think like that he said. I mean, she continues, we didn't actually find her after she fell off of the bridge because she was returned to us after 6 months later. And we did not actually find her when Krycek took her because he basically told us where to be and he returned her to us. Both times she was missing we were not able to find her and she was returned to us. Both times we failed her and her children by not saving her and bringing her home. Both times I failed my sister she said.

Mulder said in a stern whisper, you did not fail your sister Scully and she will be the first one to tell you that. You did not fail your sister because your first priority was taking care of her children and she would not want it any other way. You are not going to fail your sister this time either because the children are the top priority he said.

But Mulder I can't stop thinking about if they are hurting her. I can't stop thinking about even though she left willing she is still probably having horrible things done to her like before. You and I both know that they blackmailed her into have things done to her by threaten the girls, hell that is one reason why Jackson is here because they blackmailed her into having a baby.

Scully continues by saying we both heard that phone conversation and that bastard is basically blackmailing her with our safety, her kids safety she said while pointing to the children, and William's safety. God knows what he is doing to her or will do to her all in the name of keeping all of us safe. You and I both know, from past experiences, that when it comes to us and these kids that she will do whatever is necessary to keep us safe and if that means allowing horrible things to done to her then she will do it.

We have to do something Mulder she said while looking him in the eyes. We have being doing something he said but we just can't find her, we are doing everything that we can do. No we aren't she said, there is something else we can do she said. What he asks?

I want to go talk to Tad again she said. But we have already talked to him said Mulder, as well as Skinner talked to him. I know but I have to go talk to him again she said, I need to go talk to him again. He looks into his wives eyes and sees the tears starting to form and says okay we can go talk to him again tomorrow. No she said I want to go talk to him alone, I want to appeal to him as Amelia's sister.

Okay Love, I will do whatever you want to do but you are still not going alone. But Mulder she said and then he cut her off. I am going with you but I will wait outside of his office while you go in and talk to him he said. Before she could object he said listen to me for a minute, I need to go with you to make sure you are safe because we still don't know if O'Malley is working for The Smoking Man or not. I just need to make sure you are safe because I could not live with myself if something happen to you he said. Okay Mulder she said and then looks down at the sleeping children lying between them on their bed.

She smiles to herself and quietly laughs. What asks Mulder? While looking at the children she says I was just thinking to myself that no matter who their, gesturing toward the children, birth fathers are and the horrible things that they all did to their mother Amelia certainly does make some beautiful babies. Yes she does chuckles Mulder and I am honored that she has given us the privilege of allowing us become the parents of these beautiful little girls. I am honored to be their father he said, as well as this little guy's big brother. Even though we share the same horrible birth father I would not change anything in the world when it comes to Jackson he said and I know Amelia would not either.

Okay said Mulder so tomorrow after Krycek's preliminary hearing you will go talk to O'Malley and I will wait outside his office. She smiles at him and says thank you. There is nothing to thank me for Love because we are a team and a team backs each other up he says.

Do you think with Amelia gone it will affect Krycek's hearing asks Scully? Well I don't think that it is a coincidence that Amelia disappeared before Krycek's hearing but I do know that the district attorney says that even thou Amelia isn't going to be around to testify we still have a strong case. I mean there is our testimony and Skinners about Krycek taking Amelia right after she gave birth. Also there is Joe from New Mexico testimony about Krycek offering him money to keep an eye on me and Amelia. They also have the doctor's computer and notes on everything he and Krycek did to her during that year. Well almost everything he said since we had The Gunmen remove anything that would point to aliens and super solders. They made the records look like the tests were just to torture her, which is actually true he said. So hopefully the district attorney can convince the jury that there is enough evidence with Amelia's testimony. He squeezes her hand and says all we can do is hope my Love.

The two just lay there and watch the children sleep. Finally after about an hour the children start to wake up so the family goes down stairs and starts to play. They spend the rest of the day and evening together playing only to stop for dinner and bath time.

The next morning is a normal morning for the Scully-Mulder family. The adults work to get themselves ready and then they get babies up, diapers changed, dressed, and fed breakfast. Once the kids are dropped off at daycare Mulder and Scully go to their office for a little while until they need to leave to go to Kyrcek's hearing. They are about to leave for the court house when Skinner walks into their office.

Hello Sir said Mulder we were just about to leave for the courthouse. Don't bother said Skinner. Why asks Mulder, did they postpone the hearing? I wish said Skinner. What is that suppose to mean asks Scully? The transport van was on its way to the courthouse with Krycek when the van was forced off of the road and the guards where attacked and knocked unconscious. Once they came to the attackers are well as Krycek was gone.

Scully starts walking around the office with her hands on her hips. This is unbelievable she said. How could this happen she asks? How is my sister supposed to get justice if we can't keep Krycek in custody? Skinner starts to approach Scully but Mulder stops him and says just give her a few minutes. She needs to process this and explode from all of the anger or it will just eat her alive said Mulder. As Scully is pacing the office she is starting to get louder and louder. We know dam sure who is behind this she said. That bastard did this because Krycek was his right hand man for years. Scully is yelling now as she turns and is facing Mulder and Skinner, all of the sudden she picks up a file from her desk and throws it across the room. The she picks up her coffee mug and throws that across the room. After a few minutes of throwing things and yelling she starts to calm down.

Mulder starts to walk towards Scully and asks can I touch you now? She shakes her head yes and he pulls her into a tight embrace. Skinner is just standing there not sure what he has just seen. I am sorry Sir said Scully. It is fine agent as long as you are okay said Skinner. I am okay now she said. So what happens now asks Mulder?

Well obviously the F.B.I. along with the D.C. police department are currently looking for Krycek but do not have any leads at this time. I am getting ready to go to the federal prison and talk to the guards and any inmates that Krycek might have associated with to see if they know anything. Skinner continues by saying I figure you two would want to come along to the prison.

Thank you sir but we can't says Scully. Skinner looks confused. Originally we were going to do this after the hearing but since there is no hearing now is as good of a time as any said Scully. What are you going to do ask Skinner? Mulder looks at Scully and he just nods his head. I am going to talk to Tad O'Malley again said Scully. I just want to appeal to him as Amelia's sister and see if I can get any information out of him.

Skinner looks at Mulder and Scully and says well do what you need to do and let me know what you find out. Mulder and Scully both say thank you Sir and then Skinner turns and walks out of the office.

They gather their things and leave their office to head to Tad O'Malley's office. Once they arrive at Tad's office they have to wait for over 30 minutes before they are shown to Tad's office. Tad stands up as Scully enters his office but notices that Mulder stands in the hallway and does not come in. Tad's secretary closes the door and Tad looks at Scully and says so Dana what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?

I wanted to talk to you about my sister she said. What about Amelia asks Tad? Have you found her he asks? Is she okay he asks? No, we have not found her she said and I think you already knew that. I know that you know more then you have told us and I need you to tell me everything that you know she said. Any information could help lead us to finding her said Scully. Dana I have told you everything that I know which is basically nothing said Tad.

She said, we know that her pilot filed a flight plan to New York City for the night that Amelia disappeared but the helicopter never arrived in New York City and actually returned to the hanger 2 and a half hours later. I think you actually fly out to the house and picked up Amelia so there would be no trace of her driving away from the house and going thru traffic cameras said Scully. Dana, I am sorry but that is just not true said Tad, yes we were suppose to fly to New York City that night but while on the way there we experienced a mechanical issue and the pilot thought it would be better to return to the hanger. I wish I could be of more help to you he said but I just don't know anything.

Tad notices tears forming in Scully's eyes. Dana is there something else going on he asks? Yes there is she said. This morning one of the men that was responsible for holding my sister captive for a year and treating her horribly escaped from a prison transport while on the way to his preliminary hearing she said. It is even more important that we find Amelia now because this man is evil thru and thru and would love nothing more than to hurt my sister for his own personal enjoyment and amusement she said. Alex Krycek escaped from custody this morning asks Tad? What a minute she asks, how did you know I was talking about Alex Krycek?

Well, after our last meeting I did some research into Amelia and found some records concerning an Alex Krycek being charged with her kidnapping said Tad. What do you mean research she asks? Those records are protected F.B.I. files concerning an ongoing case and pending trail and are not available for public viewing so how the hell did you get them asks Scully? I am a very powerful man Dana and I have very powerful contacts that can get me anything I want if the money is right said Tad. I had questions and I wanted answers so I got them and that is how I found out about Alex Krycek said Tad.

Listen Dana, I wish I could help you but I can't he said. All I can do is tell you that I wish you the best in finding her and if there is anything I can do to help please just let me know he said. There is something you can do it help said Scully. Anything said Tad. You can tell me the truth about what you know about my sister's disappearance she said. He responded by saying anything but that because I don't know anything Dana. I wish I could help you but I can't he said because I don't know anything more than what I have already told you, Mulder, and A.D. Skinner.

Now if you will excuse me I need to get ready for meeting said Tad. He then gets up and shows her to the door. As he opens the door for Scully he sees Mulder leaning against the wall waiting for her. As she is walking past him he says I really am sorry I can't be anymore help Dana. Once she is out of his office he closes the door. Tad then rushes back to his desk and picks up the phone and dials a phone number. Once the person on the other line answers he says, we have a big problem.

Once Scully meets Mulder in the hallway he asks what happened. She says he definitely knows something he is not saying. As they walk to the car she tells him about her conversation with O'Malley. Tad says that they did not make it to New York City that night due to mechanical issues which I guess is possible if is quiet a coincidence she said. She also said, when I told him that one of the men responsible for holding Amelia captive for a year escaped a prison transport this morning he know exactly who I was talking about. What do you mean asks Mulder? I mean when I told him about the escaped man his response was "Alex Krycek escaped from custody this morning" she said.

Wait a minute Scully, he knew who you were talking about without you saying any names asks Mulder? Yes she said. He claims that after our last meeting he did some research into Amelia and found some records concerning Alex Krycek being charged with her kidnapping she said. Mulder looks at her in shock and says but those files are not public records. That is what I said but he told me that he is a very power man with power contacts and he can get anything he wants when the money is right and that is how he found out about Kryeck said Scully.

Once they get in the car Mulder looks at Scully and says I am more than certain that O'Malley is involved in this somehow but I just can't figure out how. I also can't figure out if he is working with The Smoking Man than why, because he has been so against conspiracy theories and telling the people about aliens and abductions. Basically that is the opposite of The Smoking Man who keeps everything hush hush said Mulder.

On the way back to the Hoover Building they check in with Skinner to see if there are any leads on Krycek but Skinner says that there are no new leads, it is like he just disappeared into thin air. Mulder and Scully tell Skinner about Scully's conversation with O'Malley and Skinner agrees that O'Malley is involved in Amelia's disappearance somehow.

As the days went by there were no updates or leads on Krycek's ware bouts. Mulder could tell that this latest turn of events was affecting Scully more than she is letting on. She has become more somber and quite. She was having a hard time letting the kids out of her sight. It would take her longer to say goodbye to the kids when they were dropped off at daycare. She was keeping them up past their bedtime so she can cuddle with them longer. Not that Mulder minds. He is very patient with her and her longer goodbyes to the children and he loves to cuddle with the kids and will do it every chance he gets.

Finally he knows that Kyreck escaping has affected his wife because she has had a nightmare every night since Kryeck escaped. It has been a week since Kryeck escaped and this is the seventh night in a row that Scully has had a nightmare. Mulder is woken up by Scully crying and thrashing under the covers. He leans over and gentle tries to wake her up from her nightmare. He notices that she is holding her right arm while crying. Scully, please wake up he says. Its okay Scully, I am here but you need to wake up he continues. Finally, after trying several times to wake her, since she is not waking up he puts his hands on her shoulders and starts to shake her trying to wake her up. Finally she wakes up with a gasp and is breathing heavily. She looks at herself and discovers that she is drenched in sweat and sees Mulder looking at her with concern in his eyes. She goes to turn on her side, so he can hold her, and cries out in pain. What is wrong Love he asks? My arm hurts really badly she responses.

He turns on the light so he can look at her arm and sees that her right arm is bright red, like a horrible sunburn. Scully your arm is bright red he says. She turns her head to look at her arm and says that is wear my arm was hurting in the nightmare. What the hell does that mean she asks? I don't know Love he responded. Do you want me to get anything to help you with the pain he asks?

But before she can answer him all three babies wake up and start crying and screaming like they are in pain. Both Mulder and Scully jump out of bed and she runs to Jackson's room while he runs to the girls run. Once she has gotten Jackson out of his crib she goes to the girl's room and sees Mulder holding both girls and they are crying. The girls start reaching for their Mommy and Jackson is holding on to Scully's shirt so tightly that she thinks he might rip her shirt.

There is no way she can hold all three babies while standing so she tells Mulder to bring the girls to the master bedroom. Once in the bedroom Scully sits down on the bed and tries to loosen Jackson's grip on her shirt but it is not working. Mulder sits on the bed with the girls in his arms but they wiggle and squirm until they are out of his arms and they crawl to their Mommy. Scully does her best to try and hold all three babies while Mulder runs to each baby's crib and gets their comfort item.

Once he is back he tries to give them their comfort items but they don't want to let go of their Mommy long enough to take their comfort item. As Daisy is crying she starts to say ouchie, ouchie Mommy. Show Mommy where you have an ouchie says Scully. Daisy points to her right arm and continues to cry. Mulder and Scully look at each other with confusion. Do you think you guys all had the same dream again he asks? I mean this would not be the first time that you and the girls, before we even know about Jackson, had the same dream about Amelia being hurt he continued. But last time you guys did not physically feel any pain he said.

I don't know Mulder I guess anything is possible she said. Mulder pulls the sleeve of Daisy's pajamas up on her right arm and it is bright red also, exactly like Scully's arm. He then pulls Sammy's pajama sleeve up on her right arm and it is also bright red like Daisy's and Scully's. Finally he pulls Jackson's pajama sleeve up on his right arm and his arm is bright red also.

Mulder looks at Scully and says there is no way that is a coincidence. He grabs his phone and takes a picture for Scully's, Daisy's, Sammy's, and Jackson's arms. She tells him to go get the bottle of aloe vera, children's Tylenol, and infant Tylenol from the medicine cabinet. He runs to get the items she has requested as well as some Tylenol for her and runs back to the bedroom. She says to him help me get their pajamas off. As she tries to lay the children on the bed one by one they are still crying and reaching for Scully.

Mulder helps her lay the kids down on the bed and take off their pajamas. She grabs the bottle of aloe vera and squeezes some in her hand as well as his hand. Just rub it on their arms lightly she says. She always prefers to be the one to treat the kids when they are hurt but she does not have a choice this time. She needs his help to help the children.

They put the aloe vera on each child's arm and finally they start to calm down a little bit. Then they give each of the children a dose of Tylenol to help with the pain. They all still want her to hold them so she lies down and puts Jackson on her chest and the girls on each side of her and wrap her arms around all of them. What about your arm Scully asks Mulder? It still hurts she says but I wanted to help the children before myself.

Mulder pulls the sleeve of her pajamas up on her right arm and he lightly puts some aloe vera on her arm and then gives her two Tylenol and a drink from a bottle of water that was on the night stand from the night before. Then he lays there helplessly because he does not know what to do to help the 4 most important people in his life.

One by one the children start to fall asleep but still cling to Scully. Mulder just lays there and watches as his family is suffering and there is nothing he can do. Finally the last one to fall asleep is Scully. He looks at all of their arms and they are still red in exactly the same shape and color on each of the 4 arms. Mulder puts a pillow beside one child so they will not roll off the bed and a chair on Scully's side of the bed to protect a child from rolling off the other side of bed. However he doubts any of the children will move from their spot because all of the children are still clinging to Scully in their sleep.

He goes down stairs and starts a pot of coffee and notices the time. It is going on 7 am and he thinks to himself that there is no way that they can take the children to daycare until their arms are better because it will cause too many questions. He grabs the house phone and dials Skinners cell phone number.

He listens to the phone ring and then hears Skinner answer the phone by saying Skinner. Good Morning Sir says Mulder. Good Morning says Skinner, what can I do for you this morning that couldn't wait until you are in the office? That is the thing said Mulder, we can't come into the office today and maybe even tomorrow. Is everything okay asks Skinner, are the children okay? Yes and no said Mulder. What do you mean asks Skinner?

Do you remember us telling you about Scully and the girls all having the same nightmare when Amelia was being held by Krycek and The Cancer Man asks Mulder? Yes said Skinner. Well it happened again early this morning Mulder said, Scully and all 3 children woke up within minutes of each other but this time they all had the exact same physically injury on their right arms. It appears that they all have the exact same burn and there is no way we can take the kids to daycare because it will cause too many questions once someone sees their arms.

I really am at a lose here Sir said Mulder because I have no idea what is happening to my family and I hate to see them in any kind of pain. What does Scully think asks Skinner? Well we really haven't had a chance to discuss it because her main focus has been the children and none of them will let her out of their sight let alone let her put them down said Mulder. They are hanging onto her as physically tight as they can he said.

I hate to do this Sir but do you think you could bring some burn cream and gauze to the house asks Mulder because I just don't feel comfortable leaving them right now? Scully keeps the first aid kit very well stocked by not enough to treat 4 people with exactly the same burns he said. Then when you are out here you can get a look at their arms and see what I am talking about he continued.

Of course said Skinner, let me stop at a pharmacy and then I will be there. Skinner then notices that Mulder is very quiet. Mulder, they are all going to be okay said Skinner. I know Sir but I just hate seeing my family in pain said Mulder. Also, I am afraid that this means that they are hurting Amelia he said.

Skinner doesn't know what to say to Mulder's last comment so the only thing he can say is I will be there in less than 2 hours and then we can talk. Thank you Sir said Mulder.

They hang up the phone and Mulder goes upstairs to check on his family. Once in the bedroom he stands and watches as the 4 most important people in his life are asleep. The girls are cuddled into Scully's sides with her arms around them and Jackson is asleep on her chest with her hands resting on his back.

Scully starts to wake up and when she opens her eyes she looks down and sees the 3 children surrounding her. She tries to move her right arm and a pain shoots thru her arm. She whispers to herself SHIT. Mulder goes to lie on the bed and asks if the Tylenol wearing off. I guess she said I forgot about my arm until I moved it. I don't know if we should wake them up and give them some more Tylenol or let them sleep she said gesturing to the kids. I would hate it if they were in a lot of pain when they woke up on their own she said.

Mulder said, let them sleep and when Skinner get's here we will wake them up. Why is Skinner coming here she asks? Well I called him to tell him what happened and that we would not be in because if we put the kids in daycare with their arm's like this it would just raise a ton of questions he said. Then I told him that even though you keep the first aid kit well stocked we did not have enough supplies for 4 people with burns and I asked him if he would get some burn cream and gauze and bring it to the house because I did not want to leave you guys said Mulder. So he will be here in a little while with supplies he continued.

So let's let them sleep and when Skinner gets here we can wake them up, give them some more Tylenol, and treat all four of your burns again said Mulder. Scully holds up her arm to get a better look at the status of the burn. Can you turn the light on Mulder so I can get a better look at my arm asks Scully? Mulder does as she asks and turns the light on. She looks at her arm and says I can't tell but it might be a little better. I can't move to look at the kids arms Mulder so can you look at their arms and let me know if they look better she asks? Mulder carefully moves to look at each of the children's arm without waking them. While he is looking at their arms he takes another series of pictures of each of their arms, as well as Scully's arm, so he can compare the pictures to the pictures he took earlier.

Mulder whispers to Scully that it looks like their arms might be a little better but the burns on their arms still look exactly like the burn on your arm Scully. She asks does it look like there are any blisters. He shows her the pictures he just took and she breathes a sigh of relief and says thank God there are no blisters. It looks like we all just have first degree burns she says.

He lies down on his side, as close to Scully as he can with a child between them, ands says do you want to tell me about your nightmare? Was it the same this time or was it different he asks? It was pretty much the same except I was in pain she said. What do you mean in pain he asks? My right arm hurt so badly that it felt like it was on fire she said.

He says we already know that at least 3 of you can have or have had the same nightmare at the same time. We also know that all 4 of you woke up almost at the same time and you all have the exact same burn in the exact same place on your arm. He looks at her as he brushes a lock of her hair out of her face and says somehow the 4 of you are connect to Amelia and what she is experiences. Before it was just mentally but now it is also physically he says.

He then says I did not like it before when it was just a nightmare but I certainly don't like it now when you and the kids are in physically pain. Mulder you need to calm down because it is not like Amelia is doing this on purpose. Besides it has only happened twice in several months so maybe it will not happen again she says not quiet believing it herself.

Mulder and Scully continue talking about what all this could mean when Daisy starts to stir. As she is waking up she bumps her right arm and cries out in pain which in turn wakes the other 2 babies. The other 2 babies start to cry due to pain as well because the Tylenol is wearing off. Mulder runs downstairs to get two cups of milk for the girls and a bottle for Jackson. He does not even hear Skinner drive up or get out of the car. Skinner knocks on the door as Mulder is leaving the kitchen.

Mulder opens the door and says perfect timing. Skinner hands the bag of supplies to Mulder and he says give me a few minutes while he is going up the stairs. Skinner spends the next several minutes hearing the babies cry and then the girls start to calm down but Jackson is still extremely upset. Mulder finally comes downstairs and says you can come up now Sir.

Once upstairs Skinner sees Scully sitting in bed with the girls, drinking their milk, lying on either side of her while she is trying to get Jackson to take his bottle. Mulder says the girls are calm as long as you don't try to take them away from Scully; Jackson has been hanging on to Scully with an iron fist but has not really calmed down yet.

We already covered the burns with gauze but I took pictures of the burns so you can get an idea of what we are dealing with said Mulder. Skinner gasps in shock when he looks at the pictures of the burns and how they are exactly the same. I know you said the burns where the same but I did not think they would be the same down to every detail from color to size to shape said Skinner.

Now you can see why we could not take them to daycare said Mulder. It would have caused too many questions, hell they probably would have called CPS on us he continued. Scully then says not that we would have taken them anyway because the only place I want the kids when their hurt is with us.

Skinner, still looking at the pictures, says what does all this mean? We have only talked about it a little bit said Mulder. Scully looks down at the children with tears in her eyes and says I think it means that they are hurting Amelia, specifically burning her arm, and somehow her pain is transferring to me and the children. I don't think she even realizes she is doing it because there is no way she would willing cause me or her kids any pain. I just don't know how to explain it she says.

Skinner says well obviously you two can take off as much time as needed until you Agent Scully and the children are healed. Thank you Sir said Scully. Skinner proceeded to leave and the next couple of days were spent taking care of Scully and he children's arm.

It takes a week before they were healed and Mulder and Scully plan on returning to work. The night before returning to work Scully's cell phone starts ringing at 3:45 am. She looks at her phone and gasps when she sees the name on the phone screen. The phone says Amelia is calling.

Scully what is wrong asks Mulder but she does not answer him. Instead she answers the phone by saying Amelia where the hell are you? The response is a man saying she needs your help Dana, you have to help her. Who is this asks Scully? Scully and Mulder are looking at each other in confusion as Scully puts the phone on speaker phone.

Scully can tell the man on the phone is on the verge of tears. He says you have to help her because she is in so much pain, please help her because I don't know what to do. Please Dana, I am begging you for your help because it is killing me to see her in so much pain the man said. All of the sudden Scully realizes who is on the other end of the phone. Tad where is she asks Scully?

Tad just tell me where she is I will come to help her says Scully. We are at my apartment he says, the same building as my offices. It is the penthouse floor he says. Okay Tad I will be there as fast as I can she says. Tad says come to the back door and I will have security waiting to let you in and show you up and then the call ended.

Scully gets up and starts to get dressed by throwing on any clothes that she can find quickly. Scully what are you doing asks Mulder? I am going to help my sister Mulder she says as she is now going into the bathroom to pull her hair back. The hell you are he says, this could be a trap. I don't think it is a trap Mulder she says. Besides if there is a chance that my sister needs me then I have to go to her she says.

Well not by yourself you're not he says. As she is grabbing her medical bag that she keeps in their bedroom closet she says you have to stay here with the kids Mulder. You can come after you drop them off at daycare she says. What if that is what they want he says, for us to take them to daycare while we are distracted so they can get their hands on the kids he says.

Well you sure as hell can't bring them with us because what if it is a trap she says as she is putting on her shoes. Okay fine he says, I am going to call Skinner and have him meet you and as soon as I can get there Skinner can take the kids and I will stay with you. He continues to say at this point I think we both agree that Skinner is the only person that we trust with the kids and if they can't be with us then the only other person is Skinner.

Okay she says. I am going to tell Skinner to wait for you around back of the building, just don't get out of your car until you see him says Mulder. Okay she says as she grabs her gun and her badge and then kisses him. He grabs her face and say just please be careful. I will she says runs out of the bedroom. He yells call me when you get there and she yells okay. He then calls Skinner and tells him what is going on and Skinner agrees to meet Scully. Mulder knows that there is no way he will be able to get back to sleep so he gets up and starts a pot of coffee.

The drive seems like it is never ending for Scully as she is speeding from the rural farm house in Virginia to Tad's office building in downtown D.C. Finally as she is reaching the back of the office building a man stops her. She looks to her right and sees Skinner standing there waiting for her and he just nods his head. She rolls down her window as a man approaches her car and says if you will please step out of the car I will see that your car is parked and will bring your keys up to you.

Scully gets out of the car and walks to join Skinner where a second man escorts them into the building and to some elevators in the back of the building. Once they get to the penthouse floor they exit the elevator where they follow the man to a door. He opens the door and Skinner and Scully walk in. Once inside they are greeted by a visible upset Tad.

In here he says, she is in here. They follow Tad into another room where they see a woman laying on a bed. Scully rushes over to the woman and pulls her hair off of her face to see that it is definitely Amelia. She looks at Skinner and says it's her.

What the hell happened to her asks Scully? I don't know said Tad they just returned her like this last night. Who is they asks Skinner? Tad says you know who they are, the men she has been afraid of. Scully looks at Skinner and says call Mulder's cell phone and put him on speaker phone. Skinner does as he is told and dials Mulder's phone. They hear Mulder answer the phone by saying Skinner what is going on? Skinner says we are here at O'Malley's penthouse and Amelia is here but it looks like she is in pretty bad shape.

As Scully is starting to exam Amelia, she winces in pain; Scully pulls the blanket down and gasps as she looks at Amelia's battered body. Amelia is laying there unconscious and wearing a pair of blue scrubs. All of the sudden Scully says oh my God and looks up at Skinner. She hears Mulder ask thru the phone what is wrong Scully. Her arm said Scully. What about her arm asks Mulder? Her right arm is severely burned and it looks just like mine and the kids but only 10 times worse said Scully. Also her hair smells like smoke said Scully so she must have gotten burned by a fire. Scully lifts up Amelia's shirt and says that she is covered in incisions on both of her sides, chest, and stomach that are almost healed but I have no idea why incisions are there.

Scully continues to exam Amelia when she sees a multitude of needle marks on Amelia's arms. She is covered with needle marks said Scully, it is like she was a human pin cushion. I don't even know where to start in guessing what they have done to her Scully continued.

Scully says okay now is when you talk and tell us everything and I mean everything. Mulder says you told us you had not seen her since a couple days before she disappeared and now she is in your penthouse. I know said Tad but I lied to you because Amelia only wanted to keep you all safe. This was the only way to keep you and everyone she loves would be safe.

Skinner looks at Tad and says you better start talking O'Malley. Tad starts pacing the bedroom and never takes his eyes off of Amelia. Well, you know about the phone call where the man that is after her called and gave his demands he says. Yes we do says Skinner but how do you know about the phone call? I was there when he called said Tad. Once the call ended she tried to get me to leave but I told her I was not going anywhere and I wanted to help her.

Why would you want to help her says Skinner? I wanted to help her because I love her said Tad as he now sits down on the side of the bed. This answer causes both Skinner and Scully to stare at Tad and causes Mulder to yell WHAT into the phone. Scully says what the hell do you mean you love her. Just what I said, I love her and she loves me.

I don't understand said Scully, you don't even know her. Yes I do said Tad; from the day after you and Mulder left we have spent almost every day together except for… but Tad stops. Except what asks Skinner? Except for the one day that I went to New York City for meetings and the times that they have taken her. Mulder says what the hell do you mean taken her?

Maybe I should start at the beginning said Tad. I think that is a good place to start said Scully. I did go to the house looking for Mulder and that is where I met Amelia. We talked for a little while and I asked her if she would like to have dinner with me? She told me that she was hiding from someone and she could not leave the property so I said I would come back with dinner.

I came back later that evening and we had dinner and then I some pictures on the living room wall and she was telling who each person was. When we got to Daisy and Sammy she said they were your daughters. I was confused because when I had met you both before you two were not together and Dana did not have an infant, as a matter of fact Dana you specifically told me that you did not have any children. Skinner now looks confused and Scully looks at him with embarrassment on her face and says Tad and I went out once.

Anyway said Tad, Amelia told me that they were her daughters and she gave them up for adoption. Then I came to a picture of Jackson and she said that he was her son. I asked where he was and she said that he was with you, gesturing to Scully, and Mulder.

I was very confused by all of this and she basically told me a very abbreviated version of what happened that last couple of years. She would not go into details but I could tell whatever happened to her was horrible and very painful. I mean to give up her children like that something horrible must have happened.

She thought that what she told me would scare me away but obviously it didn't. I enjoyed her company and even though she was torn about it she enjoyed mine said Tad. What do you mean torn asks Scully? Tad says she did not think she deserved to be happy and that she should be alone in the house as punishment for everything that has happened to you, gesturing to Scully, Mulder, and the children.

She saw it as her form of punishment for causing pain to her sister and children and making them leave their home and have to go on the run. Scully now has tears in her eyes. I told her that she deserved to be happy and that I was sure that that is what you also wanted for her Dana. Yes it is said Scully.

Anyway I was there the night she received the phone call and when she was off the phone she told me I had to leave. I asked her what was wrong but she just kept saying that I had to leave. I told her that I was not leaving and that I wanted to help her anyway I could said Tad. After a 30 minute argument, this caused Scully to laugh; she finally agreed to let me help her. We worked out the plans for my part that night he said. We knew that The Gunmen were watching the surveillance cameras and they could easily check her phone records so I call that afternoon so it looked like I called to tell her I had to go out of town.

We agreed that at 10:05 pm that night I would have my pilot land the helicopter in the yard because she was going to cut the surveillance camera feeds shortly before that. So at 10:05 pm the helicopter landed and we picked her up and flew back to here said Tad. So she has been here ever since that night asks Skinner? Mostly said Tad. What do you mean mostly said Mulder?

Scully starts to approach Tad and says I want to know what the hell happened to my sister and if I find out you had anything to do with it I will kill you myself. She has backed O'Malley against a wall and she does not realize that she has drawn her gun. What the hell is going on there asks Mulder? Skinner throws the phone down on the bed and runs to pull Scully away from Tad. Skinner pulls her to the other side of the room and says you need to get a hold of yourself. Would someone tell me what the hell is going on yells Mulder from the phone.

Skinner grabs the phone and says everything is fine Mulder as long as Scully remains calm and stays the hell away from O'Malley. This comment was said into the phone but was directed more toward Scully. She takes a deep breath and says Skinner please give me the phone. Once he gives her the phone she looks at Skinner and Tad and says I want to do more detailed exam of my sister so I need you two to wait in the other room.

What said Tad? You are throwing me out of my own bedroom he said? I am not leaving her said Tad. Scully looks at Tad and says, until I am 100% sure that you did not have anything to do with this I don't want you anywhere near my sister. But Dana, I swear to you that I only wanted to help her and protect her said Tad. Skinner steps forward and says I need everyone to calm down. Now Scully, you and I both know that if Tad was not trust worthy then Amelia would not have continued to see him if you know what I mean. Scully knows that Skinner was referring to Amelia being able to read minds and would be able to tell if Tad was out to get her.

Scully takes a deep breath and says I am sorry Tad. I did not mean to act like that. If Amelia trusts you then we need to trust you she said. I would just like a couple of minutes alone with her to exam her and to get a better idea of her condition said Scully. Alright Dana said Tad, I understand. We will be right in the next room said Tad.

Once Skinner and Tad leave the room Scully pulls a chair next to the bed and sits next to Amelia. Scully I need you to talk to me said Mulder. Oh God Mulder I can't even image what she has been through all in the name of protecting us and the children said Scully. I don't know why she is not self healing she said. Her arm is covered in probably the most severe burns I have ever seen and it looks just like my burn and the kid's burn except much much worse. There are multiple incisions on both of her sides, chest, and stomach but I don't know why they are there. Her breathing is shallow and her pulse is weak and she is covered in needle marks she said. Well what can we do for her he asks? I don't know said Scully because everything I need is at the hospital but I sure in hell am not going to take her there because that will just cause to many questions she said.

Listen Scully just write down everything that you think you might need and between Skinner and The Gunmen they will get it he said. But how she asks? Don't worry about how he said; if you need it for Amelia then we will make sure she has it he said. Okay I need something to control her pain, a portable heart monitor, a portable ultrasound machine so I can try and figure out why she has this incision, oxygen for her breathing, and I want to run so blood work to try and figure out if they injected her with something and if so what or if all the needle marks are just from taking blood said Scully. Also, I want to run a pregnancy test on her said Scully.

What said Mulder? Do you really think she might be pregnant again asks Mulder? I don't know said Scully but I would not put anything past that crazy old man. Hell Amelia got pregnant with Jackson just to protect the girls and I wouldn't put it past that bastard to force her to get pregnant again by threaten the children said Scully. I just pray to God she is not pregnant again said Scully. Don't get me wrong Mulder she said, I love Jackson with all of my heart and I would not trade him for the world but the last thing my sister needs is another baby that is supposed to be used as a pawn.

Scully something that we need to consider is if she is pregnant then it might be O'Malley's said Mulder. Still the last thing my sister needs right now is another baby said Scully. Plus I need to know if she is pregnant because if she is then I need to know so I don't give her any medication that would harm the baby.

Okay Scully I am going to get the kids up and ready and then I will be there in 2 hours. She then cut him off and said but Mulder it is way too early for the kids to get up. I don't care Scully they will just take an extra long nap today he said. Anyway what I want you to do is get a blood sample and write down what you want it tested for. Then when I get there I will call Skinner and he can come down stairs and then I will go upstairs and he can leave, with the children, and go to The Gunmen. They know of a couple doctors that can help them run the blood test and obtain the medical equipment you want he said. So write down everything you think you might need and what test you want run on the blood sample and they will get it for you he said. Okay Mulder she said. I will see you in a little while Love he said, I love you. And I love you she said.

She hangs up the phone and gets up to walk out of the room. Once she enters the living room Skinner and Tad stand up. How is she asks Tad? I don't know said Scully. She turns to Skinner and says Mulder is going to be here in 2 hours, he will call when he is downstairs and he wants you stay with the children for their protection. Also he wants you to go see our 3 friends, Scully didn't want to say The Gunmen's name in front of Tad. Tad cut her off and said if you are referring to The Gunmen then I already know about them so you don't have to speak in code.

Scully continued speaking to Skinner, there are going to run some test on a blood sample I am going to give you and then they are going to work on getting me some medical equipment that I need. Once that is done go ahead and bring it back and call Mulder and he will come down and get everything she said.

Than what asks Skinner? Then you will stay with my babies and protect them until we can figure out what the hell is going on she said. She continues to say that Mulder does not want them in daycare right now in case these men try to go after the children since we are distracted with Amelia right now. I understand said Skinner.

Tad sits down on the couch with his head in his hands and says I just don't understand. Understand what said Scully? I just don't understand how someone could do this to her, to anyone he said. You have to understand that there are a lot of things going on here that are not for me to tell you said Scully. Those things are from Amelia's past and if she wants you to know then she needs to tell you she continued. All I will tell you is that there is a very disturbed man out there that thinks he has the right to do whatever the hell he wants she said.

Are you referring to Jackson and Mulder's father asks Tad? Scully and Skinner look at each other and our surprised by the question. Amelia did not tell me much but she did tell me that the man that was after her basically forced her to have Jackson and that this man is also Mulder's biologically father. All Scully said was yes.

Tad is there a chance that Amelia is pregnant right now asks Scully? Both Skinner and Tad are surprised by this question but Tad decides it is best to answer the question. Tad said I guess it is possible but we always used protection he said. He continues by saying we talked about if she wanted more children but she said that her life was too screwed up right now to have another baby seeing how she cannot take care of the 3 babies that she already has. Tad also said, Amelia said that it would not be fair to the baby if she were to get pregnant right now. She told me how now of her pregnancy's were planned and how one was an accident and the other two were forced on her he continued. So I guess there is always a chance she could be pregnant but it is not like we were trying to get pregnant he said. Scully looks at Tad and with a slight smile says thank you for answering my question.

Can I ask why you want to know said Tad? Well one reason is because my sister was forced to have Jackson to protect the girls and I would not put it past that crazy old man to force her to get pregnant again to protect the kids. Plus if she is pregnant that I need to know so I don't give her any medication that will harm the baby said Scully.

Tad I need you to tell us how many times they have taken her said Scully. Okay said Tad. The first time they took her they should up at my door late at night he said. I still can't figure out how they got into this building and past security. Anyway there was a knock at the door and I answered it and this old man smoking a cigarette said he was here for Amelia. I turned and looked at her and she was almost in tears. This man's goon pushed their way in and the old man walked up to Amelia and just said it is time to go.

She hesitated a little bit and then he said they had a deal and as long as she wanted to keep everyone safe then she would go with him. She shook her head and gave me a hug good bye. As they walked out the old man told me not to tell anyone about this and he would know if I did. The old man also said that as long as I kept quiet Amelia would be returned shortly said Tad.

How long was she gone asks Scully? About 24 hours said Tad. I asked her what happened but she would not tell me and she was very standoffish with me said Tad, it was like she was afraid of me. Then what happened asks Scully? She came around after a day or so and apologized for being so standoffish said Tad.

Then what happened asks Scully? About a week later they show up again late at night and take her for about 24 hours and then return her. Once she is returned she is afraid to be around me for about 24 hours and then she was fine. This also repeated about 4 days later said Tad. Then what happed asks Scully?

The day you came to me, the day Alex Krycek escaped from prison, was when they came for the last time said Tad. They showed up late at night again but this time there was a third man said Tad. That Alex Krycek was with them he said. Oh my God said Scully. When I opened the door and she saw who was standing there she just collapsed on the floor into a ball and started crying. I ran to her but she just started screaming when I touched her and then someone hit me over the head and when I woke up they were gone and there was a note saying that if I told anybody about what happened they would kill her, myself, you Dana, and the children. The note also said that they would be watching and I was too act like nothing was wrong. So for the last 2 weeks I have just be doing what they said and praying to God that they would return her.

Then last night there was a knock on the door and when I open it there she was laying on the ground. I still have no idea how they are getting in or out of the building without security knowing said Tad. I knew she would not want me to call you Dana but I could not stand to see her in pain. When I picked her up she winced in pain Tad said and then when I laid her in the bed she cried out in pain and it just broke my heart. I know she would be against it but I had to call you Dana because I needed to help her because of all of the pain she was in said Tad.

Scully says I am going to back in there and sit with her while I write out a list of all the medical supplies and equipment I am going to need as well as the exact blood tests that need to be run on the blood samples that I am going to need for you, directed toward Skinner, to take to The Gunmen she said.

Scully asks Tad for a pen and paper so she can make her list. Once he gives it to her she excuses herself and goes to sit with Amelia. Tad sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands and sighs in concern and frustration. Are you going to be okay asks Skinner? I will only be okay when I know that Amelia is going to be okay said Tad. I have so many questions about what is going on and what has happened to Amelia but I don't have any answers he continues. Skinner says I am sorry but I cannot answer any of your questions because like Scully said it is not my story to tell, it is only Amelia's story to tell.

In the bedroom Scully sits by Amelia's bedside. She has completed the list of medical items and test she needs and now she is just talking to an unconscious Amelia all about the children and funny stories about them. Amelia I will let you know that your children are not good at long car rides but Mulder and I just tried to be patient with them and tried to take breaks when possible so they could burn off some energy.

I will also let you know that you, I, and Mulder have our work cut out for us because I have already seen your stubbornness and hard headiness in the kids. Scully laughs and then says but Mulder and I would not change any of it for the world. Just then there was a knock at the door and Skinner sticks his head in the room and said Mulder is waiting for me downstairs. Scully says okay here is the list of things that I need and please kiss my babies for me. I will he said and don't worry about anything with the kids because everything will be fine. Skinner takes the list and leaves the room.

Tad then comes to the room and asks if he came come in and Scully said of course. How is she doing he asks as he sits on the bed next to Amelia but does not touch her. No change says Scully. I have tried not to touch her because I don't want to cause her any pain she says. But once I get the needed medical items I am going to give her some pain medication and then I am going to do examine her in detail she said. I want to use the ultrasound machine to found out why she is covered in incisions.

Tad and Scully just sit there and watch Amelia until they hear and knock at the door. Tad goes to answer the door and finds Mulder on the other side. Once he is in the apartment he asks where is Scully and Amelia? Tad shows him to the bedroom and when Mulder walks in to the bedroom Scully looks up at him and smiles. He rushes to Scully and hugs her and whispers in her ear everything is going to be okay. He releases her from his hug but takes her hand in his hand and asks how is Amelia doing? I don't know she says because I really haven't had a change to exam her without causing her pain.

As Tad sits down on the bed next to Amelia again, Scully asks how were the kids this morning. Fine he said, the girls were asking for you and Jackson was looking for you so you might want to Skype with them later said Mulder. Okay said Scully I will.

Mulder pulls a chair up next to Scully's and they both sit down next to Amelia. Mulder looks at Amelia and says wow she looks horrible, but we have seen her look worse and she survived so I know she will survive this time.

Tad hears Mulder say this and says what the hell do you mean she has looked worse? Mulder opens his mouth to say something but Scully squeezes his hand and says I am sorry Tad but that is not for us to tell you as I have said before.

Tad says you can't expect me to just sit here after you just said that she has looked worse than she does right now? How is that even possible Tad asks? Mulder says all I can say is Amelia is one of the strongest person I have every met and I promise you that she will pull thru this.

Tad says I can't just sit here and wait and not get answers to my questions. I have to do something he said. Scully said if you want something to do then why don't you go make us some coffee. Okay said Tad, I will make some coffee.

Once Tad is out of the room Scully says Mulder it is not our place to tell Tad about what has happened to Amelia over the last 3 years. We have to respect Amelia by keeping our mouths shut no matter how much Tad questions us she said. I know you are right Scully but I feel sorry for the guy said Mulder. You surprise me Mulder said Scully. Scully if the situation were reversed and you in were in Amelia's place and I was in Tad's place I would do whatever I had to do to get answers to my questions about what happened to you he said. But it is still not our place to say anything said Scully, we have to respect Amelia enough to allow her to be the one to tell him if she wants to tell him.

Scully and Mulder sit together next to Amelia and after a few minutes Scully laughs. What is so funny asks Mulder? I was telling Amelia earlier about how the kids have inherited her stubbornness and hard headiness she said. Mulder laughs and says oh yes they have. Mulder then looks at Amelia and says I can't wait for you to see Jackson because he has really started to laugh and he has this great belly laugh. Mulder also said he is ticklish on the bottom of his feet and his laugh just fills a room, it is a beautiful sound that I know you will love.

Mulder and Scully start talking to the unconscious Amelia about the children. They just say anything that comes to their mind about the children. Scully says the girls are sharing a room now and Jackson is in Sammy's old room. Amelia you should have seen Skinner after he babysat the kids on the day we back got from Canada Scully said. The girls were hyper and running around like crazy trying to burn off energy from a 3 ½ day nonstop car ride and Jackson was just so fussy and out of sorts she continued. By the time we got home the living room was trashed and Skinner was asleep on the couch with Jackson on his chest said Scully. Scully then laughs as she says Skinner said he loved the kids but there were little terrorists. Mulder and Scully just laugh. Mulder then says Sammy has finally started walking. She was stubborn about it but finally one day a couple of weeks ago she just got up on her feet and walked across the living like she had been walking for months said Mulder.

Scully suddenly got really quiet and Mulder asks her was she is thinking about. I am wondering what they did to her to slow her healing process and affect her breathing and heart rate. I am also wondering what the hell was the purpose of cutting her opening on both of her sides, chest, and stomach says Scully. I have so many questions, just like Tad, and I don't think we are going to get the answers until Amelia wakes up.

Just then Mulder's phone rings and he puts it on speaker phone. He answers it Mulder. It is Skinner on the phone and he says he is calling to give them an update. Skinner says first of all the children are fine and are taking naps here at The Gunmen's offices. Second of all said Skinner, we are working on getting everything you have on your list and we are still waiting on some of the blood test results but I though you would want to know that Amelia is not pregnant said Skinner. Scully said I never thought I would be so happy for someone I know and love not to be pregnant.

Tad walks into the bedroom at this point and Scully looks at him and says Amelia is not pregnant. Tad just shakes his head. Skinner then says we did find something interesting from the blood test however said Skinner. What is that asks Mulder? During the toxicology screening of the blood work the only thing that showed up is a small amount of magnetite. Oh my God said Scully. Skinner said that is what I said too. He continues by saying that The Gunmen's theory is that whoever did this to her used the small amount of magnetite via a saline solution as a form of a sedative and it is also what is preventing her from healing said Skinner. He continues by saying they think that she has probably been "sedated" with magnetite for the last several days. It looks like it is slowing wearing off but it could still be several days before it is completely out of her system and she is conscious and healing again he said.

Not if I can help it said Scully. Skinner I want you to add as many bags of saline solution IV bags to that list of medical supplies she said. Will do said Skinner. The phone call ends and Scully says "this is fucking unbelievable".

Tad is standing there with a confused look on his face. What the hell is magnetite doing in her blood stream, why is it affecting her this way, and why is someone injecting it into her asks Tad? Mulder and Scully look at each other and Scully has to think quickly on how she is going to answer Tad's question. She can't say that magnetite is only one of two things that can kill a super solider. Hell she can't even say that her sister, Tad's girlfriend, has been turned into a human version of a super solider.

So Scully says the first think that comes to her, Amelia is deathly allergic to magnetite and someone has figured out what amount of this metal would not kill her but instead sedate her and prevent her body from healing. It is probably what is also affecting her heart rate and breathing as well as the other things that were done to her said Scully. I am also going to guess from the severe burn on her arm and her hair smelling like smoke that she was in a fire and is suffering from smoke inhalation she said.

Fire said Tad? You are telling me she was in a fire he asks? Yes said Scully, between the burns on her arm and her hair smelling like smoke I can also see that the hair on her other arm has been singed off.

I am confused said Tad, you are saying that someone exposed her to a fire on purpose. Yes said Mulder as Scully put her head in her hands. Why would someone do that to her asks Tad? Because they can answered Mulder.

Mulder can tell by the way Scully is holding her head in her hand that she is getting a migraine. He leans over and asks her if she has anything in her medical bag to take for her head and she shakes her head yes. Mulder then looks at Tad and asks if he can get some water for Scully. Tad says yes and he will be right back.

Mulder reaches in Scully's medical bag and finds the bottle of medication for Scully's headache and takes two pills out of the bottle and waits for Tad to come back with the water. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her to his side and kisses her head and says Amelia is going to be okay. I hope so said Scully. I know so said Mulder. She has survived so much and she has so much to live for that I know she is going to be okay he said.

Scully looks at him and says I wish I had your optimism. She continues by saying, after everything that has happened to her in the last 2 years I have seen a little piece of her die after each incident. After everything that happened with Bill in San Diego, everything that happened Daisy's birth father, everything that happened with Matt, the abduction and being missing for 6 months, having to go on the run, giving birth 6 weeks early to Sammy, and everything that happened to her during that year she was with Krycek it all has slowly destroyed her said Scully.

This woman, Scully says will gesturing to Amelia, is not the same woman that I grew up with and hustled pool with at biker bars (Scully said with a laugh). This woman has been changed by the evil men in her life over the last several years she said.

Don't get me wrong Mulder because I know that if these last several years had not happened then there would be no Sammy and no Jackson but that does not mean I want to see my sister hurt and tormented said Scully. I know because of the things that have happened to my sister we have the family that we have always wanted and I would not trade our kids for anything in the world and I will always be grateful to Amelia for allowing us to be their parents that we deserved to be with William. But that does not mean that I want my sister hurt, or experimented on, or forced to have 2 babies because of 2 different madmen wanting them she said.

I am torn in my heart said Scully. I am torn and mad that these things have been done to my sister but I am also torn because if it were not for these things being done to my sister we would not have our babies and we probably would not be together she said.

Just then Tad comes back with some water and he sees Scully is upset. As he hands the water to Mulder he asks if everything is okay. Mulder takes the water and say everything is fine, Scully is just a little overwhelmed and exhausted that is all.

Scully takes the 2 pills and a drink of water. Mulder takes the water and puts it on the nightstand. Mulder starts to rub Scully's shoulders as Tad sits on the edge of the bed. Now what do we do asks Tad? We wait said Scully. Wait asks Tad? We can't wait said Tad, you have to help her. That is why I called you and went against her wishes so you could help her said Tad.

Mulder starts to get upset at the way Tad is talking to Scully and he is about to say something to Tad when Scully shakes her head no. She says, Tad I know you calling me were against Amelia's wishes and I am so thankfully that you did. Then why aren't you helping her asks Tad? Tad I need you to calm down and listen to me said Scully. I am going to help her but I can't do anything until all of the medical supplies are here she said. Skinner and The Gunmen are working on getting everything that I need and it will be here as soon as possible. Until then anything I might do with the limited supplies that I have will only cause her more pain and none of us want that said Scully.

She continues by saying now we have already ruled out pregnancy and we know at least one of the reasons she is unconscious and not healing but it is going to take time for Skinner and The Gunmen to obtain all of the medical supplies that I need, especially since when we can't get the supplies from a hospital she said.

Then tell me what you need and I will get it said Tad. I have money and contacts and I will get whatever you need he continues. I will keep that in mind if there is something that the guys are unable to obtain but Mulder and I would prefer to keep this between the people who we know and trust said. We don't feel comfortable bring in people that we don't know she continued. But you need to know that besides the 3 of us there are no better people then Skinner and The Gunmen to get the supplies together she said. Mulder and I trust them and they all love Amelia and would go above and beyond for her and they will do whatever is necessary to make sure that I, and in turn Amelia, have everything that I need to help Amelia.

Tad says I just can't stand to see her in pain. I can't stand to see her like this he said. I can't believe someone would do this to her he said. I mean I know that there are some sick and crazy people out there but to do this to the mother of your child is unbelievable said Tad. Amelia told me that this man forced her to have Jackson but to do this to her is unbelievable he said.

Scully said that The Smoking Man is not the only one responsible for doing all of this to Amelia. What do you mean asks Tad? Well you told me and Skinner that when they came to get her the last time that Krycek was with them. What said Mulder? That is correct said Tad. Mulder, Tad said that when he opened the door Krycek was standing there and once Amelia saw him she fell to the floor and started to cry. Tad also said that when he went to her she screamed and then someone hit him in the back of the hand and knocked him out she said.

Scully continues by saying now that Krycek is escaped from prison and working with The Smoking Man again things are only going to get worse. Tad looks at Scully and says I know this Krycek guy was arrested for kidnapping Amelia and holding her, and then Jackson, captive for a year. That is correct said Scully. Why does this Krycek have so much power over Amelia, I mean just seeing how she reacted once she saw him surprised me said Tad.

Mulder looks at Scully and then at Tad and says we are not going to go into specifics but I will tell you that Amelia is terrified of Krycek for good reason and Krycek is a evil man that has no heart. He will do whatever he has to do and for whoever as long as he gets paid, nothing is too much for him said Mulder.

Tad looks at Mulder and Scully and says you are making it sound like this sort of thing, while pointing to Amelia, has happened before. Mulder and Scully just look at each other but don't say a word. I will take your silence as a yes said Tad. So this son-of-a-bitch has does this to her before asks Tad? More silence from Mulder and Scully. I will take that as another yes said Tad.

Mulder takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Yes said Mulder. Scully looks at him and says Mulder what are you doing? He looks at her and says he (Tad) is already figuring it out and if I were in his position I would want someone to give me the answers said Mulder. He whispers to her, just trust me.

Mulder looks at Tad and says I don't know how much Amelia has told you about being taken by Jackson's father, my father, said Mulder. She told me that he was the one who hired that guy Matt to befriend her to get info from her concerning you Mulder. She also said that after she gave birth to Sammy they held her for a year and forced her to have Jackson by threatening the girls said Tad.

Okay said Mulder, Krycek is a very sick man and he gets his thrill out of being the one in charge. Let's just say that for that year he was responsible for or he ordered others to do horrible and painful things to her all to prove he was in charge and that he could do whatever he wanted. That is why she reacted the way she did when she saw him at the door that night.

Also, after Jackson's birth, Krycek did everything in his power to try and keep Jackson away from her and would punish her by separating her from her newborn baby for days at a time all just to be able to control her said Mulder.

So, you are telling me that this man got his jollies by hurting her over and over again for a year asks Tad? That is all that I am going to say concerning Krycek and Amelia and any other information concerning this needs to come from Amelia said Mulder.

Tad looks at Scully and she has tears running down her cheeks. I will take by the look on your face Dana as a yes said Tad. Tad stands up and starts to pace the room. If it is as bad as you are suggesting then no wonder she did not tell me he said. Why do you say it like that asks Scully? Because when she did tell me a little bit about some of the things that have happened over the last couple of years she thought I would run for the hills screaming and was very surprised that I wanted to continue to see her said Tad. That tells me that whatever happened was beyond horrible and she is afraid that it will affect how I feel about her he continued.

Well, does it ask Scully? Not in the least said Tad, if anything I love her more. I told her then and I will tell the both of you that I think she is the strongest and most amazing person that I know. Thank you for telling me said Tad, I really appreciate it. Even though you did not tell me specifics you told me enough that I know enough to know what happened to her was horrible and I respect both of you and Skinner for honoring Amelia's wishes to keep everything in the past between the 4 of you.

Mulder picks up his phone and dials Skinner's number. Once Skinner answers Mulder asks about how much longer until they have all of the medical supplies that Scully needs? Skinner says we have about 75% of the list now and we should have the other 25% in the next couple of hours. Mulder hangs up the phone and tells Scully and Tad that it will be a couple more hours.

The three proceed to just sit in silence now while they watch an unconscious Amelia. Scully slow starts to approach the bed and Mulder asks her what is wrong. Scully does not answer him but instead puts two fingers to Amelia's next to check her pulse. Tad starts to say something put Scully holds up her hand, telling him to be quiet.

All of the sudden Scully rips the blanket off of Amelia as she yells "she is not breathing". Mulder and Tad jump up and rush to the bed as Scully starts to perform CPR. Tad climbs on the bed and reaches for Amelia's face while begging her to come back to him. Mulder pulls Tad off of the bed and holds him back, as Tad struggles to get free, so Scully can continue to try and save Amelia's life.

After what seemed like hours but was actually more like 45 to 60 seconds Amelia starts to breathe again. Mulder let's go of Tad who rushes to the bed and starts to reach for Amelia before stopping himself as he knows by touching her right now will only cause her more pain. Instead he just leans down next to her and whispers in her ear, I love you Amelia and I need you to come back to me. Whatever is going on we can fight it together he said. Mulder walks over to Scully and asks how she knew Amelia had stopped breathing. I have been listening to her breathing since we don't have a heart monitor yet said Scully. I had been counting in my head the distance been each breathe that she took and when time had passed and she did not take another breathe I knew something was wrong she said.

She then tells Mulder to call Skinner and tell him to bring what he has already and he can bring back the rest. She then says but if they do not have the rest of the medical supplies in two hours I am going to have Tad use his contacts to get what we still need. But Scully we don't know these people and ….. But Scully cuts him off and says I don't care Mulder. I don't care if we don't know these people; the only thing I care about right now is my sister and keeping her alive.

Okay Scully, whatever you say. Mulder picks up his phone and tells Skinner to go ahead and bring everything that he has now and he can then come back with the rest of the supplies. Mulder hangs up the phone and says Skinner will be here in about 30 minutes.

Over the next 30 minutes everything is dead quiet in the room so Scully can continue to listen to Amelia breathing and to make sure that Amelia keeps breathing. Finally, after what seems like forever, Mulder's phone rings. He answers it by saying Mulder. He then hangs up the phone and says Skinner is at the back of the building with the supplies and the kids. Do you want to go down with me so you can see the kids he asks? She wipes away a tear as she says no; I better stay here in case she stops breathing again. Mulder walks to Scully and pulls her into a hug and says everything is going to be alright Love. I know Mulder it is just that I know the kids are confused because I was not there this morning when they woke up and I want nothing more than to see them but I am afraid to leave Amelia in case so stops breathing again.

Okay Scully, I understand said Mulder. I will just tell Skinner that you will Skype with the kids before bedtime he said. She shook her head yes and then wiped her tears. Mulder then turns to Tad and say "why don't you come with me because I am probably going to need help bring everything upstairs"? Tad says I am not sure if I should leave Amelia. Mulder said Amelia is in the best possible hands because Scully is here. Besides I think some fresh air will do you some good Mulder said. Tad reluctantly follows Mulder out of the bedroom. As Mulder is walking out the front door Tad hesitates and looks over his shoulder to the bedroom. Mulder sees this and says "you really love her don't you"? Tad says "with all my heart". I promise you she couldn't be in better hands said Mulder, and the sooner we get downstairs the sooner we can get back to Amelia. Tad shook his head and followed Mulder until they went out the back door and to the car with Skinner, the children, and most of the medical supplies.

Skinner gets out of the car and says the girls have been asking for Scully, I was hoping she would come down and see the children. Trust me Sir she wanted to but we had a scare with Amelia a little while ago and she is afraid to leave Amelia's side said Mulder. Scare, what kind of scare asks Skinner. Mulder said Amelia stopped breathing and Scully had to perform CPR to get her to start breathing again. Dam says Skinner. Scully wants nothing more than to see the children but she needs to be Amelia right now said Mulder. I totally understand said Skinner.

Mulder then said she will Skype with the kids before bedtime tonight. Skinner said then we will be waiting for her to Skype with us than. The girls see Mulder thru the window and start crying for their Daddy. As Skinner gets everything out of the back of the car Mulder opens the door and greets the children. The girls try to get out of their car seats but Mulder says that they have to stay in them because they are going to go have fun with Uncle Skinman. Mulder kisses both of his daughters and his sleeping little brother on the head and says I love you and be good for Uncle Skinner.

As Skinner gets in the car and drives away Mulder goes to pick up all of the medical supplies when he notices Tad just watching the car drive away. Tad are you okay ask Mulder? Tad says I have seen pictures of the kids before but I never noticed how much they look like Amelia until I saw them in person. They are beautiful he said. Yes they are said Mulder and they are so much like Amelia even down to her stubbornness and hard headiness.

Tad laughed and said I have seen a little bit of her stubbornness and if gets worse than that I feel for you and Dana he said with a laugh. Mulder laughs and says I feel for you also because Amelia is the most stubborn and hard headed person I know and you are going to have your hands full.

The two men carry the supplies upstairs and once in the bedroom Scully tells them to put the supplies on the other side of the bed. She then turns to Mulder and asks how are the kids because I really do miss them. They are fine but have been asking for you he said but I told Skinner that you would Skype with them before bedtime.

She starts to sort all of the medical supplies and Mulder asks if there is anything that he and Tad can do to help. She starts to give them direction on what should go where and then she said that they needed to get out of her way because she has some work to do. Mulder tries to get Tad to leave the room but he refuses saying that he needs to be there in case Amelia needs him. Mulder says okay Tad but let's at least get out of Scully's way. So the two men take some chairs and sit along the wall and watch as Scully starts to treat Amelia.

The first thing Scully does is prepare a syringe of pain medication. She whispers to Amelia and says I know that this is going to hurt and I am so sorry. As she inserts the needle into Amelia's arm Amelia cries out a little bit in pain. This causes Tad to jump out of his chair and rush to the bed.

What is wrong, why is she in pain asks Tad? Mulder jumps up and starts to pull Tad back and says it is okay Tad; Scully is just trying to help Amelia. Tad sits back down and says but I can't stand to see her in pain and so helpless. I promise you Tad that Amelia will pull thru this and she is the strongest woman I know, besides my wife he says with a grin on his face. He sees Scully briefly look at him with a smile on her face. Both Mulder and Scully think to themselves and laugh internally that technically Amelia is physically the strongest woman they either one of them know because she is a human version of a super solider.

Then Scully sits down on the other side of the bed and says I am just going to give the medication a couple minutes to work before I start to treat her. She looks over to the two men sitting along the wall and sees Tad looking like he is on the verge of tears. Tad are you okay she asks? I don't understand how you two can be so calm said Tad. I am about to flip out because I am sitting here and there is nothing I can do and the woman I love has been treated horrible and is now in pain and could die and you two are as calm as a cucumber he said.

Scully looks at Mulder and then to Tad and says do you not think I am freaking out on the inside? I am but it will not do me any good to freak out because I have to be strong for Amelia and for my children, for her children. The other reason I don't freak out is doctor mode takes over and I have to be calm and clear headed or else I could make a fatal mistake she said. She did not want to say that Amelia has been thru so much more and has always made it thru but she knew Mulder was thinking it.

She then says Tad, my sister is one of the most hard headed and stubborn people that I have ever met and she will not allow someone like Krycek to win and take her away from her children forever. My sister is a fighter and will always win she said.

Scully then looks at Tad and says since you have been awake longer than either of us I suggest you get some sleep because when she wakes up I know you will want to see her. I don't know said Tad. Listen to me she said The Gunmen said it could take a couple of days for the sedative to wear off. Now I am going to try and speed that up but either way you are going to need your rest she said.

What about you he asks, you need your sleep also. Well once I get the portable heart monitor and oxygen on her I will feel better about sleeping because if something goes wrong the heart monitor will warn me she said. But I am not anywhere near ready to go to sleep yet because I have a lot of work to do she said. She continued by saying just go and rest and we will wake you up in 2 hours and give you an update and if you don't want to go back to sleep then I will not say anything else.

Okay he said but what about you Mulder? Oh, I sleep when Scully sleeps said Mulder. Two hours said Tad. Two hours said Scully and then we will wake you up. Unless something happens before then said Tad? Of course said Scully. Tad walks out of the room and Scully looks at Mulder and says I think he really loves her. I think he does too Scully and if so then I am happy for her said Mulder.

Scully places the leads for the heart monitor and oxygen mask on Amelia. She treats the severe burn on Amelia's arm and then starts to clean up the rest of Amelia's body. She asks Mulder to help roll Amelia over on her side so she can exam her back for any possible injuries. Once he does this Scully lifts the back of Amelia's shirt up and gasp. Mulder asks her what is wrong. Her back is covered in welts like she was hit repeatedly with something said Scully.

Mulder walks around the bed and looks at Amelia's back and says oh my God, I can't believe Krycek did this to her. On top of whatever else he did that we don't know about said Scully. I don't think we should tell Tad about this said Mulder. I agree said Scully.

Scully treats Amelia's back for the welts and then tells Mulder to go ahead to roll her on to her back. Then Scully rolls up Amelia's pant legs and says oh my God. What asks Mulder? Scully says, Amelia's legs are covered in what I am going to guess are dog bites. I can't even count all of the bites; it was like she was mauled said Scully. This is unbelievable said Scully. Scully treats the dog bites and then pulls Amelia's pant legs back down.

What next Scully asks Mulder? Next I want to do an ultrasound to try and figure out why she is covered with incisions she said.

Scully gets the portable ultrasound machine ready and sits next to Amelia on the bed. She pulls up Amelia's shirt and starts to use the ultrasound machine to get a look at what is under each incision on Amelia.

Mulder tries to sit patiently but Scully is taking quite a while to exam all of Amelia's incisions. After about 15 minutes Mulder finally says come on Scully tell me what you are seeing. I don't know Mulder because what I am seeing does not make sense she said. What does not make sense asks Mulder? Scully looks at Mulder and says each incision is over a vital organ. She continues by saying her kidneys, liver, stomach, lungs, intestines, and colon all has incision over them. Whoever did this to her has medical knowledge and surgical skills because the incision and stitches are almost perfect. This is definitely something Krycek could not do she said. I have no idea what the purpose of incisions over these organs means and I guess we will not know until we can talk to Amelia said Scully.

Scully pulls Amelia's shirt back down and covers her with a blanket. Then she looks Amelia in the face, while stroking Amelia's hair, and says what hell have you been thru in the name of protecting all of us. Once she is done she goes to sit next to Mulder but instead he pulls her onto his lap and holds her. She rests her head on his shoulder and he slowly rubs his hand up and down her back.

You know Mulder I was thinking said Scully. About what asks Mulder? Scully says, well we already know that there is a connection between Amelia and Jackson and when one is hurt or upset the other can sense it. We have seen how Jackson reacts when Amelia is hurt. Yes said Mulder. Scully continues by says, Amelia was taken a week ago which is the same time that the kids and I got the burn on our arms. She continues by saying also Skinner said that it appears that Amelia has been sedated for the last several days. I am trying to follow along Scully but I am confused he said. She says Jackson cried for 3 days straight except when he was asleep. We just figured he was upset because he was in pain and frustrated but what if he was also upset because he sensing that Amelia was in pain also said Scully.

Well the timing matches up said Mulder. I never thought Jackson was upset because he sensed Amelia was being hurt. I just figured Jackson was upset because he was in pain said Mulder. She looks at him and says if you put all of the pieces together it does make sense. I feel even worse for the little guy now she said, he was in pain and he was sensing Amelia's pain. He must have been so confused said Scully.

They sit together for a little while until Scully's phone rings. She goes to answer her phone and once she sees who is calling and she says "Shit". She gets off Mulder's lap and starts to pace the room. Who is it he asks? You don't want to know she says. She debates in her head whether or not to answer the call and decides that maybe she should in case there is some kind of emergency that she needs to know about.

She answers the phone by saying Hello Bill but she also starts recording the call by hitting an app on her phone (the same app Amelia used to record her phone call with The Smoking Man). As soon as Mulder hears Bill's name he jumps up and reaches for the phone but Scully stops him and holds her finger up to her lips telling him to be quiet.

Hello little sister says Bill. What do you want Bill asks Scully? Is that anyway to greet your big brother ask Bill? I am really busy right now Bill, what do you want she asks again? Well I have been trying to get a hold of you for at least 2 months said Bill. I tried your cell phone and your office but I never got an answer said Bill. We were out of town for an extended amount of time with the kids she said. Did you call the house phone asks Scully? Yes I did said Bill but I was still not able to reach you. That is funny because we never got a message that you called and for about a month there was someone there 24/7 she said, knowing he never called the house phone because Amelia was there and she would had told us if Bill had called. Anyway Dana I wanted to talk to you and see how you and my nieces are doing said Bill. We are fine said Dana, how are your kids and Tara? There are fine said Bill.

I bet the girls are really getting big said Bill; I am in Washington D. C. on business and would love to see you and them as well. That really isn't going to be possible said Dana. Why asks Bill, because that jerk husband of yours said so? First of all Bill don't ask to see me than insult my husband. Second don't talk about my husband like that. Third if Mulder does not want you to see our children then I need to respect his wishes. And fourth, I also need to respect the wishes of Amelia and she does not want you to have anything to do with these kids she said. That whore is not their Mother and you can do whatever you want, she gave up her right to say what your children can and cannot do when she abandoned them said Bill.

Don't you dare talk about her that way said Scully. She did not abandon her children and she is still a constant presents in their life and when they are old enough they are going to know that she is their Mother. Scully continued by saying so I am suppose lie to my husband and to Amelia just because you said so asks Scully? Mulder is getting more and more upset as he is listening to Scully's end of the conversation. Come on Dana, your so called husband is a worthless jerk and you are lucky he has stuck around this long unlike when you had William said Bill. Don't you dare mention my son's name she said, you don't know the whole story about why Mulder wasn't around then. But he is around now and he adores those kids and they adore him so I don't ever want you to talk about Mulder like that again she said.

I don't understand why you even care what Amelia says said Bill; she is not their mother anymore. How heartless are you Bill, she gave birth to those girls and she will always be their mother and the girls are going to know her and know about the sacrifice she made for them to have a better life she said.

Sacrifice Dana, are you kidding me said Bill. She was irresponsible and got knocked up more than once and then dumped her kid on you when she was done being a mother he said. Bill I don't call her being a victim of rape and becoming pregnant irresponsible she said. Face it Dana she has a kid and then dumps them on you and your so called husband to raise them, what kind of mother is that he said.

Listen here Bill and listen good she said, you know nothing about Amelia and what she has been thru in the last 3 years and because of what she has been thru she made the most difficult decision a mother can make and she gave up her children so they could have a better life. I know how hard that decision is because I had to make it with my son but she has had to make it twice. She is doing what a mother is supposed to do and think about what is best for her children said Scully.

If she has had to make this difficult decision twice then why does she keep having babies and then dumping them on you ask Bill? What the hell is that supposed to mean ask Scully? Why did she have another baby asks Bill, if she had had such a terrible 3 years and had to make that difficult decision to give up her 2 daughters. What are you talking about asks Scully? You know exactly what I am talking about said Bill, I am talking about Amelia having a third baby and her giving custody to you and your so called husband.

How do you know about Jackson asks Scully? Mulder is now getting more upset hearing Scully's end of the conversation. So Jackson is his name said Bill. Yes she said, that is his name and how do you know about him? It does not really matter how I know about him but I do said Bill. Jackson, why the hell would she name him Jackson asks Bill? That is a horrible name, as is the name of her second bastard child Samantha, the only one that has a good name is the first one because she was named after our sister he said. Bastard Child? Are you kidding me Bill? Samantha is not a bastard child because Mulder is her father she said. And where the hell do you get criticizing their names she asks? Those names have special meaning for Amelia as does the name Melissa (Daisy) said Scully. She named all 3 of her children for someone special and as a tribute she continued.

I want to know how you know about Jackson she asks? Does it really matter at this point Dana? Yes it does Bill, I want to know how the hell you found out about Jackson she demanded. Bill says, my attorney friend knows one of the clerks at the court house and they said you were awarded custody of this little boy. What is your point Bill asks Scully? My point Dana is 3 babies age 2 and under is a lot of work for you and I want to help you out said Bill. She says yes 3 kids is a lot of work but Mulder and I are handling it together. She had a feeling she knew where he was going with this but she wanted to hear him say it.

Oh yeah said Bill I bet Mulder is a lot of help he said sarcastically. Bill you don't know a dam thing about me or my family so I suggest you shut the hell up and what do you mean you want to help out she asks? Dana I am just trying to tell you that Tara and I want to help you out and take some of the work load off of you said Bill. She says to herself, yep he is going to go there and try it again isn't he?

Cut the crap Bill and just tell me what you are trying to says she said. Fine Dana, I am trying to say that Tara and I think you need to give Jackson to us and just concentrate on the 2 kids you already have said Bill. Mulder is looking at Scully as she now has a look of shock on her face.

Well you think wrong she said. I should have figured you would try this crap again said Scully, because you tried it with both Daisy and Samantha. She continues by saying hell will freeze over twice before you get your hands on that little boy. Mulder hears this and starts yelling you son of a bitch, how dare you try and even suggest that you should have that little boy.

Scully looks at him and says calm down Mulder. Bill yells at Dana to tell your loud mouth husband to shut the hell up because this has nothing to do with him. This has to do with Amelia's baby who is a Scully. Mulder hears Bill yell this and takes the phone out of Scully's hand and starts yelling at Bill. Listen here you son of a bitch you will never get your hands on that little boy said Mulder.

Bill yells back this has nothing to do with you Mulder this has to do with my family and Jackson is a Scully so that makes him a part of my family. Well that is awful funny because you told Amelia that she was no longer a member of your family so how can her son be a member of you family asks Mulder? Mulder continues by saying once you were denied custody of Daisy you have shown no interest in the girls or Amelia what so ever and they are part of the Scully family as well said Mulder, you only come around when you think you can get your hands on one of her babies. I bet it just kills you to know that I am the girl's father and I am raising them and they call me Daddy and they have my last name said Mulder. Bill says those 2 little girls are a lost cause but if I can save Jackson from you I will do everything in my power to do so.

Mulder says there is nothing you can do because we have already been awarded custody per Amelia's request. I could fight for custody said Bill. You try it and I will make sure that my attorney rips you to shreds in court said Mulder. Do you really think that a judge is going to award you custody, a second cousin, when you have not seen Amelia in 3 years and when you did you physically assaulted her while she was pregnant, only seen Daisy once and that was literally for 2 minutes, and have never seen Samantha or Jackson ever.

We have been there for Amelia, and these girls, and Jackson said Mulder. We are the ones that are taking care of him right now because his mother is unable to he continues. You are never going to see Jackson let alone put your hands on him said Mulder. So you now tell Dana what she can and cannot do said Bill, I knew you were controlling her and turning her against her family.

Mulder says I am not controlling Scully but when it comes to our children we discuss ever decision and agree on it together as parents do and I did not turn her against her family he said, that would be you who did that when you laid your hands on a pregnant woman as well as Scully and then tried to get emergency custody of Daisy and take her to San Diego. Scully is an adult and she makes up her own mind and she decided on her own that she does not want anything to do with you said Mulder. But, if for some reason she decided that she does want a relationship with you I would not stop her because she can think for herself and make her own decisions. But when it comes to our children we have decided together, along with Amelia, that you are not welcome anywhere near these children said Mulder. Why the hell should Amelia have anything to say about what happens in those kids lives said Bill, she lost that right when she abandon her child. First of all said Mulder she did not abandon her child, she made a horribly tough decision to do what was past for the kids and she will always be in their life and they will know she is their Mother.

Mulder continues by saying, and let me tell you one more thing concerning Jackson. What is that said Bill? You may be a Scully and a cousin to Amelia and a second cousin Jackson, which by the way my wife is also all of those things too, but no judge is going to give custody of that little boy to a second cousin who has never seen him when I am his brother and I have been in his life since he was almost 2 months old said Mulder, he has been living with us for months now. Scully, upon hearing Mulder say this just closes her eyes and shakes her head. Mulder continues to say that a judge is going to give custody to an immediate family member who has been in this little boy's life for months over a distant family member who did not even know he existed until recently.

What yells Bill? Are you high or just stupid if you expect me to believe that you are this little boys brother said Bill. Well technically we are half brothers but that does not really matter said Mulder. Bill yells do you really expect me to believe that you have an infant half brother? Believe it or not said Mulder but I am now ending this phone conversation and if you ever call my wife again I will have you charged with harassment and then Mulder goes to hang up the phone but Scully grabs the phone instead.

She gets back on the phone and says Bill listen just let it go. Do you really expect me to believe that Mulder is that baby's half brother said Bill? It is true said Scully. If it is really true then how he asks? The how does not matter she said. The only thing that matters is Mulder is Jackson's half brother and no judge is going to give you custody over us she said.

Do you really want to go in front of another judge and have the judge berate you like the last one did during Daisy's emergency custody hearing? Do you really want to be accused of trying to steal another one of Amelia's babies? Just let it go Bill she begs. Amelia wants Jackson with us. Jackson is happy with us. He knows us and the girls and he is thriving with us. Besides Amelia has it in her will that she does not want you to have any contact with any of the children so do you really think a judge is going to go against a mother's wishes? The last judge did not go against her wishes so what makes you think another judge will?

She continues by saying besides do you think a judge is going to give you custody of an infant when he finds out about your history of mental and physical abuse of Amelia when she was a child. You abused Amelia as a child so how do I know you will not do the same to Jackson? What will the judge think when I tell him that you physically assaulted me and a pregnant woman? What do you think a judge will say when A.D. Skinner testifies that you physically assaulted me in a deli? What do you the judge will say after watching the security video from the deli on that day? Please Bill just let it go she said.

Besides Bill, if it were to come out in court that you abused a child, physically assaulted your sister, twice, and a pregnant woman, and tried to steal Daisy according to court documents do you really think the Navy would not take action against you she said. If all of this came out in court it would end your naval career she continued. Scully said I don't want that to happen Bill but if you decide to go after custody of Jackson than Mulder, Skinner, and I will tell the judge every little dirty secret of yours. I will make sure the judge knows how you have always been horrible to Amelia, starting when she was a child she said.

You don't have any proof of that said Bill; it is your word against mine. Yes I do said Scully; I will have Charlie testify about how you mentally and physically abused Amelia as a child. I will also have my attorney subpoena Tara about what happened in San Diego. And by the way Bill, just so you know, I have lost all of the respect that I had for Tara said Scully. I can't believe that she supports you in trying to steal another woman's baby not once but 3 times she continued. I use to feel sorry for Tara because of you and how you acted and I thought she must be a saint for putting up with you for so long. But now all I think is she is just as bad as you if she supports you in trying to take Amelia's babies she said.

Bill says Dana don't you dare talk about my wife like that. Why not Scully said, you say worse things about my husband? It is not the same Dana and you know it said Bill. Actually Bill you are right, it is not the same, because Mulder has actually never done anything to deserve to be treated the way you have treated him for over 20 years she said. However, by Tara supporting you in trying to take Amelia's babies away she actually is worse than you in my eyes because she is a mother and I can't believe she would support trying to take someone's baby from them especially while they were missing and can't defend themselves said Scully.

And I hope to God she did not support the horrible and disgusting things that you and your attorney said about Amelia in the court room during the custody hearing for Daisy because if she did then you 2 actually deserve each other and I pray that your children turn out better than their parents.

See Dana that is Mulder talking said Bill; you would have never spoken to me like that before HE came along. No Bill that is me talking because I am tired of making excuses for you and your horrible and despicable behavior and I am ashamed to call you my brother and I know Mom and Dad would be ashamed of your actions concerning your treatment of Amelia and you trying to steal her babies.

Our parents would never of stood for your treatment of Amelia said Scully. That is why when Mom found out about how you acted toward Amelia in San Diego she got so upset with you. If Mom and Dad knew how you treated Amelia, a member of your own family, from the time that she was 4 years old they would be as disgusted with you as I am she said.

I tried to tell Mom how you were treating Amelia when we were younger but when she approached you about it you convinced her I was lying because I was jealous that Amelia was getting more attention then me.

You know what I think is funny Bill said Scully? And what would that be asks Bill? I have just accused you for physically and mentally abusing Amelia as a child and physically assaulting her when she was pregnant and you are not denying any of it she said. Those who are not guilt when accused of a crime usually say they did not do it she continued.

What I will admit said Bill is that she deserved everything she got when she was a child because she was a spoiled little brat and someone needed to discipline her. So what if it I hit her he said, I never left any bruises. And so what if I locked her in her room he said. It was either that or I was going to snap and really hurt her he said.

Scully said, first of all Bill you did leave bruises just where no one could see them and when Mom questioned you about the bruises you would say that she fell or you guys were rough housing. Second she was a little girl whose mother had died and whose father was out to sea for months at a time and was forced to live in a house with 4 other children. She was a little girl who was sad, lonely, confused, and scared and she was force to live with a teenager and later on a full grown man who tormented her starting at the age of 4 and threatened to send her away to the home for wayward children.

She continues by saying, and I knew for a fact that you did more than just hit her and lock her in her room. Telling a 4 year old about the monster that lives in her closet and then locking her in that same closet is horrible she said. Probably what is worse than anything else that you did to her is the mental abuse and the horrible things you said to her. Physical abuse heals but words hurt a hell of a lot worse and takes a lot longer for the damage it heal.

So what if I did those things to her said Bill. She deserved it and more and she is just lucky that Mom was around a lot of the time or she would have gotten worse. Scully closes her eyes and a tear runs down her check at hearing her brother say this.

Scully says I hope to God that you don't treat your own children the way you treated Amelia. Of course not said Bill, how dare you accuse me of abusing my children. I would never abuse my children he said. So it is okay for you to abuse Amelia but not your own children she said. Also Bill I never accused you of child abuse I just made an observation she said. Bill said it is two totally different situations because Amelia was a horrible child and she deserved everything she got and more.

What about in San Diego when you called her a whore because she was single and pregnant and said that she did not deserve to raise her child said Scully. Do you realize that when you said that you could have also been referring to me she said? I was a single mother Bill so does that mean I was a whore and did not deserve to raise my child she said. Mulder is now starting to get really mad and reaches for the phone but Scully stops him.

Dana I would never say that about you said Bill. How is Amelia's situation at the time different then when I was pregnant with William she asks? It just was said Bill, it just was. So would it have been okay for you to have grabbed me by the shoulders and pen me against the wall when I was 5 months pregnant she asks? Dana I would never do that to you he said. But it was okay to do that to Amelia she asks? She deserved it said Bill, because she would not shut up and yes I lost my temper and I grabbed her but she would not shut up he said.

What makes it okay for you to put your hands on me not once but twice asks Scully? Dana I am really sorry I did that to you in San Diego he said, I was just so mad. What about the deli she asks? You were going to leave and I was not done talking to you and I should not have done it and I am sorry he said. Then why wouldn't you let go of my arm when I told you too she asks? Because I needed you to listen to what I had to say he said. That does not make it right she said.

So you admit that you did all of those things and you want me to now hand over an innocent child? I made mistakes he said. No Bill if they were mistakes then you would not have repeated them for years she said, you would not have done them from the time that Amelia was 4 years old until 3 years ago she said. And how do I know that you would not do the same things to Amelia's child that you did to her said Scully? The answer is I don't know that you would not hurt him and I am not going to risk it by even letting you near him she said.

So what if I did those things to her he said, she deserved everything she got he said. Not only from me but that bitch deserved everything that Matt guy did to her he said. Scully gasp in horror at hearing Bills words and starts to feel physically ill at his words, she is now fuming mad and says how dare you William Scully Jr. How dare you say that about a horrific event that happened to Amelia. I am just glad Mom is not here to see how you are acting or hear the horrible things you are saying.

You know what Bill go ahead and fight for custody because I am going to love burying you and proving you are unfit and do not deserve to be near this little boy and when I am done with you you will be lucky if you don't loss custody of your own children as well as lose your Naval career. Do not ever contact me again she says as she ends the phone call. She is now turning red from being so mad.

Mulder starts to approach her but she stops him and says get Greg on the phone NOW. He does not ask any more questions and instead pulls out his phone and dials Greg's phone number.

Greg gets on the phone and Mulder puts him on speaker phone. Scully says, I need a order of protection against my brother, William Scully Jr., to prevent him from contacting or going anywhere near me, Mulder, Amelia, Daisy, Samantha, and Jackson. Dana, are you talking about the same brother who you fought against for emergency custody of Melissa Greg asks? Yes she said. He is in town and says he should have Jackson and is going to fight for custody she said. Greg laughs and says what makes him think he can get custody of Jackson when he could not get custody of Melissa asks Greg? Because my brother wants what he wants and he has decided that he wants Jackson she said.

Okay Dana but to do an order of protection I need some kind of proof of harm or harassment said Greg. How about a recording of a phone call where he admits to physically and mentally abusing Amelia all thru her childhood, physically assaulting her when she was 5 months pregnant and physically assaulting me twice in the last 3 years asks Scully? Are you kidding me asks Greg? She continues by saying Bill also says that Amelia deserved everything that Matt did to her. Greg gasps upon hearing this. Bill obviously did not know I was recording him but he still admitted to doing all of those things and I need to protect my family she said. I also need to make sure he does not try to take Jackson away from us or Amelia she said.

If you can get me that recording I can have emergency order of protection issued within the next 24 hours and then have it served to Bill, here in Washington D.C. if we can find where he is staying as well as in San Diego, in 24-48 hours said Greg. Scully said we will email it to you and you should have it in a couple of minutes she said. Good said Greg; I will keep you updated on the status of the order of protection. The call ends and Scully emails the recording to Greg.

Oh God Mulder I am physically shaking and sick to my stomach because of the things Bill said. Mulder pulls her into a hug and says now I know why you did not want me to end the phone call. She smiles and says if he wants to be an asshole and try and take Jackson from us I have no problem ruining his life and career. I am so sorry you had to go thru that and had to have that conversation with him Mulder says while rubbing his hands up and down her back. I am not she said, it had to be done so I could get proof of everything he has done to me and especially Amelia. Scully, I have not even hear Bill's end of the conversation but after hearing your end of the conversation and everything you just said to Greg I want to kill your brother said Mulder with anger in his voice. How dare he say she deserved everything Matt did to her said Mulder.

Scully suddenly pulls away from Mulder and says what if Bill knows where we live? What if he shows up at the house or to the Hoover Building she asks? Scully Bill doesn't know where we live said Mulder. But if he has a friend who is an attorney and that person knows a clerk they could easily pull the adoption paperwork for Sammy or custody paper work for Jackson and find out our address. Also, he already knows where we work and that the children go to the daycare there.

Dam it says Mulder. He grabs his phone and dials Skinners cell phone number. Skinner answers the phone by saying Skinner. Where are you right now Sir and are the children with you asks Mulder? I am at the office and the children are here with me why Skinner asks? Mulder says Scully's brother is in town and he says he wants custody of Jackson. Are you kidding me says Skinner. Mulder says Scully was able to record Bill and get him to admit to physically and mentally abusing Amelia all thru her childhood as well as when she was pregnant. She was also able to get him to admit to the 2 times he assaulted Scully. Our attorney is in the process of getting an emergency order of protection but it could take up to 24 hours said Mulder.

He has a friend who is an attorney and has connections to a clerk in the court house and we are afraid that they will get our address off of Sammy's adoption paperwork or Jackson's custody paperwork said Mulder. We are afraid he might decide to show up at the house or the Hoover Building said Mulder.

Skinner laughs and says if he shows up at either place I will take care of him. You just concentrate on Amelia and just know that nothing is going to happen to Jackson let alone the girls said Skinner. What are you going to do ask Mulder? Well first of all the legal dependant of two F.B.I. agents has been threatened by the man who physically assault one of those F.B.I. twice so I am going to place a protection detail with me and the children before we leave this office. Also, I am going to let security know that if Bill shows up he is to be detained so I can have a little talk with him said Skinner. Until I know that Bill is out of D.C. there will be guards on Jackson and no one is going to get near this little boy Skinner continued. Also tell the attorney that once the order of protection is issued to get a copy to me A.S.A.P. so I can have it with me and the children at all times incase Bill does decide to show up said Skinner. I will tell him said Mulder.

Mulder sighs and then smiles and says thank you Sir. He ends the phone call and says Scully if your brother shows up at the house or office then he is in for a world of hurt. He will regret the day he runs into Walter Skinner a.k.a. Uncle Skinman, as well as the F.B.I agents who are going to be guarding Jackson says Mulder with a laugh. Scully laughs and says okay, that is one less thing that I have to worry about. But why didn't you tell Skinner what Bill said about Amelia deserving everything that Matt did to her asks Scully? Because if your brother does show up at the house I don't want Skinner to kill him on the property or in front of the children and if he knew Bill said that about Amelia Skinner would defiantly kill Bill said Mulder. She says you know he is going to find out sooner or later don't you? Yes said Mulder, but at this point I think later is better.

Scully sighs and says if my Mom could see the way Bill is acting it would break her heart. Hell if she knew about the things Bill did to Amelia as a child she would be destroyed said Scully. I don't know Mulder it is just a sad situation all around she said. Yes it is Scully he said and I am sorry that your relationship with your brother has turned into fighting each other over a child that he is not entitled too. You know that I never liked your brother but I never wanted this for you she said. I know Mulder she said, Bill is the only one to blame for this entire mess.

Over the next several hours they wake Tad up from his nap, The Gunmen deliver the request of the medical supplies, and Scully Skype's with the children. It is now getting late and all 3 realize they have not eaten all day so Tad orders some food and once it is delivered the 3 sit in the bedroom and eat while they watch Amelia and wait for her to wake up.

Once they are done eating Scully notices that Amelia's heart rate and oxygen level have improved. That is a good sign right asks Tad? Yes said Scully but we still have to wait for the sedative to wear off. I am trying to get the sedative to wear off sooner by giving her a saline IV but I don't know if it is going to work or not she said.

While sitting with Scully and Tad and watching over Amelia Mulder's phone starts to ring. He sees that Greg is calling so he answers the phone by saying Mulder. Greg says that he has the order of protection. Mulder says can you hang on a second? He looks at Tad and says Scully and I have to take this in the other room because it has to do with a case. No problem said Tad. Scully looks at Mulder with confusion because they don't have any open cases but follows him out of the room anyway.

Once in the living room Mulder puts the phone on speaker phone and says Scully is here with me Greg. Can you repeat what you just told me asks Mulder? Greg says I have the order of protection and includes not only you two, Amelia, the children, but also your home and work. That was fast said Scully. Greg said well I was able to get the same judge that ruled in the custody hearing and when I said that this had to do with you Dana and your brother he was more than happy to listen to the recording. Let's just say the judge remembers Bill very well and was horrified to hear the things that Bill said. He approved the order of protection and said once things calm down he wants to talk to you and Amelia about how to proceed said Greg. What do you mean how to proceed asks Scully?

The judge said that the statute of limitation for pressing charges concerning child abuse has probably expired and he can't really do anything about the incident that happened in San Diego because it is out of his jurisdiction but if you and Amelia wanted to press charges the judge could help you to get in touch with the district attorney out there.

However, said Greg the judge said that you are still within the statute of limitations for pressing charges against Bill for assaulting you in the deli. The judge also said that if you want to proceed and notify the Navy about Bills past and present actions he would help with contacting the right people in the Navy said Greg.

Wow said Scully; I had not really had a chance to think about pressing charges. There is just so much going on right now that takes precedence over pressing charges or notifying the Navy about Bill she said. I really need to think long and hard about contacting the Navy because this is my brother's career and livelihood we are talking about. Also my Dad loved being in the Navy and he would be destroyed if the Scully name was tarnished because of Bills actions she said. That is okay Dana, you have time to think about it said Greg.

Greg said I have enough copies of the order of protection so you can provide one to keep on file at the daycare. I called Bill's office in San Diego and told his secretary that I was suppose to meet Bill for dinner but could not remember what hotel he was staying at. She told me where Bill is staying and I am having him served within the next hour.

Greg then said, I can bring you guy's copies out to your home. Mulder said that is okay Greg, you have already done so much for us so I will have an F.B.I. be at your office within the next hour and pick up the copies. Scully said thank you for everything Greg you have come thru for us again and I don't know what we would do without.

Mulder calls Skinner and tells him what is going on. Skinner says I will make a call and have an agent at Greg's office immediately. Mulder says just hang on to all of the copies because I am not really worried about Scully and I having copies with us right now because Bill has no idea where we are. I am just more concerned about you having a copy since you are with the kids he said. No problem said Skinner.

As it is getting late no one wants to leave the room to sleep. Scully wants to stay and be there in case there is a medical emergency during the night as well as just be there in case Amelia wakes up. Mulder will not leave Scully's side, even to sleep. And Tad says that his place is with Amelia and he is not leaving the room again. They decide they will take turns staying awake and monitoring Amelia. Scully takes the first shift and then Mulder and then Tad. Nobody really got any sleep that night because they were all to worried about Amelia.

Once morning comes Scully decides that she and Mulder need to Skype with the kids again so they go out into the living room so they can speak with the kids. While they are talking to Skinner and the kids Tad is sitting in a chair next to the bed waiting for Amelia to wake up. Tad is not a very religious man but over the last several weeks he has begun to pray. Every time Amelia was taken he prayed for her safe return. And know he is praying that the love of his life will wake up soon and be okay.

Mulder and Scully talk to each child and tell them that they love them and they will see them soon. They then speak with Skinner and he tells them everything at home is fine however the children did not really sleep well last night thou. Scully says that is probably because I did not get to see them at all yesterday and neither Mulder or I were there to put them to bed.

Mulder and Scully end the Skype session and sit on the couch for a minute and talk. Scully says, Mulder I think…. Before she can say anything else he said I am not leaving you Scully. I don't care what you say, I am here as long as you are he says. But Mulder the children need one of us to be there with them she said. Scully we both knew that there would be a time when we would have to be away from the children whether it was for a night or a week he said. This is the time he said, they will be okay and they are with the best possible person he continued. We will just have to do our best to make it up to them when we get home he said.

While they are sitting on the couch discussing the children they all of the sudden hear a blood curdling screaming and crying coming from the bedroom. They both rush into the bedroom and fine Amelia cowering in the corner as Tad stands over her. Amelia is screaming "Please don't hurt me anymore Alex" and "Please don't hurt my babies" and "Please don't punish me anymore" and "Please don't hurt Dana or William" over and over.

Tad is trying to calm her down but he is actually just making Amelia more upset. Mulder rushes toward Amelia and Tad and pulls Tad away from Amelia and to the other side of the room. Scully rushes to Amelia's side and kneels down next to her but does not touch her. Amelia is crying hysterically begging Alex to leave her babies alone. Scully starts talking to her and keeps telling her to breath. Amelia looks at Scully and Amelia says with surprise in her voice "Oh my God Dana you need to get out of here before Alex finds you".

As Scully continues to try and claim Amelia down Mulder is continuing to hold Tad back so he does not go running toward Amelia again. Tad is yelling for Mulder to let him go. Finally Mulder grabs Tad by the collar and pulls him out of the room.

What the hell do you think you are doing asks Tad? I am trying to help Amelia to calm down said Mulder. Tad takes a couple of breathes and then stands there and says why did she act like that. Why is she afraid of me said Tad? Why did she think I was Alex he asks? Mulder needs to find a way to explain everything to Tad without giving away too much of Amelia's past. You need to understand that Amelia has a fear of men from what has been done to her in the past. When she gets this upset all she sees are the men that hurt her said Mulder. The worst thing you can do in this situation is touch her or go near her said Mulder. Just give Scully a few minutes and she will get Amelia to calm down he said.

I just don't understand said Tad. Listen said Mulder, you said after she was returned the first 3 times she was standoffish with you. Yes said Tad. That is her fear of men said Mulder. But she has no reason to fear me because I would never hurt her said Tad. Yes but when she is like this she is not thinking clearly said Mulder. When she is like this Skinner can't even get near her said Mulder.

You have to realize that you have no idea what they did to her during those times that they took her said Mulder. You have no idea what horrible things Krycek said over and over to her this past week said Mulder.

Mulder hears Scully yell for him and he goes back into the bedroom and Tad follows. Mulder looks at Tad and says just stay out of her line of sight. Scully asks Mulder to come help her get Amelia back into bed. Mulder slowly approaches Amelia and he kneels down next to her. He says can I help you up Amelia. Amelia looks at Mulder and says you have to get out of here before Alex comes back, just forgot about me and take Dana and go.

Amelia it is okay said Mulder; I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Now, can I pick you up and carry you to the bed asks Mulder? Amelia, with tears in her eyes, looks at Scully and Scully shakes her head yes. Amelia then shakes her head yes. Mulder picks her up and she screams out in pain. He carries her to the bed and as he is laying her down she continues to scream out in pain.

Scully gives Amelia another pain shot and reattaches the leads for the heart monitor and puts the oxygen mask back on. Amelia is lying on the bed but will not let go of Mulder's hand. She cries out in pain as Scully continues to treat her. Mulder tells Amelia to just take slow deep breaths. Thru her tears Amelia looks at Mulder and yells don't start that shit again Mulder, I told you in New Mexico what would happen if you tried to tell me how to breathe. Both Mulder and Scully laugh and Mulder says you are right Amelia, I am sorry I forgot.

Out of the corner of Amelia's eye she sees someone in the corner. She turns her head to get a better look and starts yelling "stay away from me Alex, please don't hurt me anymore". Scully takes Amelia's face in her hands and says sweetie that is not Alex that is Tad. Amelia looks at her with a blank expression on her face.

Scully yells at Tad, talk to her Tad. Talk to her from over there but just talk to her she said. Talk to her about what asks Tad? Anything said Scully just talk to her, Scully remembers that the last time Amelia flipped out with Skinner he just continued to talk to her from the other side of the room. Amelia looks at Tad, but still thinking he is Alex, and says while crying I am sorry Alex I will behave please just don't punish me anymore. Please don't hurt my babies she cries. I have done everything you have asked so please just leave my babies, Dana, Mulder, and William alone Amelia cries.

Tad looks at Amelia and starts to take a step forward but stops himself. He looks at her and says Amelia I love you and I would never hurt you or your babies. Tad looks at Amelia, who is still holding Mulder's hand, and says I only want to help you Amelia. I only want to love you and take care of you Amelia. He continues to talk to her for a couple of minutes before she starts to calm down.

Once she calms down she looks at Mulder and Scully and asks where the babies are? They are with Skinner and a protection detail said Mulder. Amelia closes her eyes and says thank God. Amelia do you know where you are asks Scully? Amelia shakes her head and says Tad's apartment. Amelia do you now know who that is over there against the wall asks Scully? Amelia says with tears running down her cheek, Tad.

Yes Amelia I am here said Tad. Can I please come over to you Amelia asks Tad? Amelia starts to get upset and she says no no no. Okay Amelia said Tad, I will stay right here. Amelia looks at Scully and Mulder and says you two can't be here. You guys have to leave she said. You guys have to forget about me and just worry about the children she continues. Please just go says Amelia. She starts to get up and cries out in pain. This causes Tad to rush toward her and the next thing he knows is Amelia is clinging onto Mulder. Scully jumps off the bed and pushes Tad out of the bedroom. Dana, I have to be in there he said. No you don't Tad, not until she calms down said Scully. I don't get it Dana, why is it okay for Mulder to be near her and not me asks Tad? Doesn't it bother you that she is so dependent on your husband and is clinging to him asks Tad?

No it does not bother me because you don't understand what has happened between those two said Scully. Then explain it to me said Tad, explain to my why me girlfriend will not even let me touch her but she will let your husband touch her said Tad. Scully now needs to figure out what to say without giving away to much information.

Okay Tad here is the deal with Amelia and Mulder. When Amelia was pregnant with Samantha her life was in danger and the only way to protect her was for her to go on the run. Mulder decided that he would go with her to help protect her and the baby. They were on the run together for almost two months and developed more of a brother sister bond. They were there for each other emotionally when I could not be said Scully. He was there for her when she got sick and had to go to the hospital. She was there for him when he cut his hand and she stitched him up. But when Krycek's men attacked them on the street and 4 of them started beating Mulder within an inch of his life the other 4 men grabbed Amelia and she kept yelling that she needed to help Mulder. She was being kidnapped and she just wanted to get to Mulder.

Scully said, I promise you Tad that the only connection between those two is a brother sister connection. Mulder takes that bond very seriously since he was not able to be there for his sister so he is there for Amelia. Okay Dana I understand now said Tad.

Scully says let's just give Amelia a couple more minutes to relax and calm down. Tad says since we have a couple minutes can I ask you a couple of question? Sure said Scully. What was that comment Amelia made when Mulder told her to take slow deep breaths ask Tad? Oh Scully said with a laugh. When they were on the run she got sick and developed a fever and ended up having contractions said Scully. During one of the contractions Mulder decided to tell Amelia she needed to breath continued Scully. I don't know if you have ever been around a woman in labor Tad but they have a tendency to say things they don't mean to due to the pain she said. Anyway when Mulder told Amelia to breathe she yelled at him that she was going to reach down Mulder's throat and grab his heart then pull it up thru his throat and squeeze the hell out of it Scully said.

What is your other question she asks? Tad says, when she thought I was Alex she said please don't punish me anymore. Why did she use the word punish he asks? She takes a deep breath and lets it out. WE told you how Alex would keep her away from her baby she said. Yes said Tad. Alex called this punishing her, as well as when he would physically hurt her said Scully. Tad looks down and all he can say is I understand now.

After about 10 minutes Scully decides to go back into the bedroom but she makes Tad promise to stay against the wall so not to upset Amelia. They go back into the bedroom and see Mulder sitting next to the bed with his hands in his pocket. Secretly Tad is happy to see that Amelia is not holding Mulder's hand anymore even thou he knows that there is nothing going on between Amelia and Mulder.

As Scully approaches the bed she notices that Amelia is sleeping. She pulls another chair over to sit next to Mulder and he reaches over and intertwines their fingers together. Scully says, without taking her eyes off of Amelia, I have so many questions that I know we all want answers to but I guess we are going to have to wait a little longer.

Tad asks, from against the wall, so what are we going to do about this whole thing? What do you mean asks Scully? We can't let her continue to put herself thru this said Tad. Both Mulder and Scully laugh out loud and Scully says you can try and stop her but once she has her mind made up there is nothing you can do to change it. Also, said Scully, I would not tell her that you will not let her continue to do this because if you do you will feel the wrath of Amelia. She continues by saying you will learn Tad that you don't ever want to tell Amelia she cannot do something because that will really set her off.

You are kidding right said Tad? Nope said Scully, she is a red head Irish born catholic who cannot stand to be told what to do and has a hell of a temper. However, do to the past couple of years, if she feels threatened or scared by a man she cowers in fear she continues. It is really heart breaking to know what she use to be like to seeing what she is like now she said. To see her crying in the corner and afraid to be approached is not the sister I grew up with said Scully.

After a few minutes of silence Scully laughs. What is so funny asks Tad? I was just thinking about a memory of Amelia she said. A little advise Tad, do not every play her in a game of pool or cards, especially if there is money involved. Tad laughs and says why is she a sore loser? Scully said you will be the one who will be the sore loser. What said Tad? My sister has played some of the best pool players in Maryland when she was younger; she never lost a game said Scully. And she is even better at cards. You are kidding said Tad? Mulder looks at Tad with a smile on his face and says oh Scully is definitely not kidding because Amelia beat me at both pool and cards before Scully warned me.

You guys are serious aren't you asks Tad? Both Mulder and Scully just shake their heads. Okay then said Tad, thank you for the warning. Anything else I should know asks Tad? No said Scully that about covers it, everything else you need to learn on your own.

Scully looks at Tad and says you really do love her don't you? With all of my heart he responds. When I first met Amelia there was just something about her that intrigued me about her, the fact that she said what was on her mind. Like what asks Scully? She basically called me out and asked why I would be interested in someone like her who lives in a t-shirt and jeans while I wear $1000 suits and ride around in limos said Tad. She said that she was very low key and not into fancy dinners and stuff like that.

I told her I wanted to have a low key dinner with her but she made me promise to dress more low key said Tad. So whenever we would get together I would ditch the fancy suits for jeans and I always drove myself, no limo or driver. Do you have any idea how long it had been since I had driven myself anywhere? Let's just say it had been a long time. But there was something about Amelia that made me want to ditch the limo and fancy clothes so I could spend time with her and get to know her.

In the past when I was dating a woman and trying to impress her I would wine and dine her with the finest restaurants, trips to New York for a Broadway show, long weekends on some beach, and expensive gifts. But I knew I could not do that with Amelia because she had to stay on the property so I would bring dinner or she would make a meal and I knew there was no way she would except an expensive gift from me. So we just sat around and talked and watched movies. We took long walks along the property. And we would just sit on the porch and enjoy the view.

Tad then laughs at a thought. What asks Scully? I surprised Amelia after one meal, actually I even surprised myself, when she was cleaning up the kitchen and I just decided to help her wash the dishes he said. Scully and Mulder both looked surprised. I don't know why but I just wanted to help he said.

Amelia has made me realize that there is more to life, and to a relationship, than fancy dinners, limo rides, expensive clothes, fancy trips, and expensive gifts he said. Amelia has made me realize that the simpler things in life are more important. Don't get me wrong said Tad, I love having money and doing all of those fancy things but since I was not able to wine and dine Amelia I got to see the true her and not some dressed up fancy Amelia. She also got to see the true me without the fancy clothes and money to throw around trying to impress her.

But I think one of the more important things for me was I knew Amelia was not just seeing me because I had money Tad said. I knew she was seeing me for me and not the things I would buy her or fancy restaurants I could take her too he said.

We saw each other every day from that first dinner, except for one day. We had only seen each other twice when I had to go to New York for the day on business but I told her I would call her throughout the day. That day was the day I knew I was falling for her he said. What about that day made you realize you were falling for her asks Scully?

Well during the first break of the morning I called Amelia to say hello but she did not answer so I left a message. Then I called again a few minutes later, because I really wanted to talk to her before the break was over, and still no answer so I left another message. I was starting to panic because I knew she couldn't go anywhere and that she always had her phone on her. I told myself that there was probably some logically reason why she did not answer my calls. Then after a few more minutes I called for a third time and still no answer and that is when I really started to panic. I left a message saying that if she did not call me back within 30 minutes I was canceling the rest of my meetings and flying back to check on her.

I went back to the meeting but I could not concentrate. I could not take my eyes off of my phone. Right there told me something was different about this relationship because in the past I would never have my phone out during a meeting. I just kept staring at my phone willing it to ring. Finally my phone rang, that was the longest ten minutes of my life, so I grabbed my phone and walked out of the meeting which was also a first for me. I was so relieved to see her name pop up on the caller ID screen. When I answered the call I could hear the fear and terror in my own voice so I knew she could too. She apologized for worrying me and said she had been in the shower.

She told me to go back to the meeting and to call her on my next break but I did not want to get off the phone with her. She convinced me to go back to the meeting and I called her during every break and each time I called her I feared she would not answer because something happened to her, because Jackson's father found her. But each time she answered and each time I was so relieved to her hear voice.

Thank you for sharing that Tad, I appreciate it said Scully. Tad says, with tears in his eyes, I can't picture my life without her. Each time they came and took her I went crazy he said. The first 3 times they returned her in about 24 hours but this last time when she was not returned after 24 hours I did not know what to do. I couldn't call anyone because they threatened the kids and you guys. I had to act like nothing was going on but I was beside myself. I could not eat or sleep he said. Then when they returned her and I found her like this I knew that I needed help so that is when I called you Dana, even though I know she is going to be pissed said Tad.

Well I am glad you did say Scully. I am glad that my sister has you in her life and that you have been there for her. But I need to be there for my sister also said Scully. I need my sister to be in my life and I need my sister to be in her children's lives. Amelia deserves to know her children and they deserve to know their Mother.

Don't get me wrong we love our children and we are so grateful to Amelia for allowing us to be the parents to these 2 wonderful little girls and giving us what we never that we would have said Scully. And we are thrilled to have Jackson in our lives whether it is as our nephew, Mulder's brother, or us as his legal guardian she said.

All I want to do, or we want to do actually as well as Skinner, is protect Amelia and make sure no one ever hurts her again, like she has already been hurt said Mulder. We know that she does not want anyone to take care of her and she does not want to have to rely on someone for anything. But Amelia, and you Tad, needs to realize that we cannot stand by and watch as she is hurt by our enemies, he said as he pointed to himself and Scully.

Then why the hell did you leave her by herself and take off to Canada asks Tad? Well actually she was not alone said Mulder. Someone was going to go out to the house and check on her every day but she put a stop to that for fear something would happen to who ever came to check on her. She said that if Skinner did not agree to come out only once a week they she would disappear. We really did not have a choice but to agree because we wanted her at the house so we knew where she was and she was safe. That I can understand said Tad because she said to me several times that she did not want me to come out to the house anymore because she was afraid something was going to happen to me.

Also, she was not alone because we have security cameras, that were always monitored, and a panic button that was linked directly to Skinner's cell phone as well as The Gunmen office continues Mulder. It was Amelia's choice for us to leave and take the kids so we could protect them he said.

Scully said that Amelia made me promise that if something happened to her then Mulder and I would take all 3 kids and go to Canada. Amelia is the one that arranged for the fake ID's, burner phones, cash, and everything that the kids would need for about a month.

Neither Mulder nor I wanted to leave Amelia alone but I had a promise to keep and we had 3 babies to protect. It tore me up to have to take Jackson, as well as the girls, away from her but we were just doing what she wanted and that was for us to put the children first said Scully.

We have always said that anything we do is going to be in the best interest for the children and not the adults said Scully. That meant it was best for the children to disappear because we did not know what The Smoking Man was going to do and none of us wanted the children in danger she said. The three now just sit and wait and watch Amelia sleep, Scully and Mulder in chairs next to the bed and Tad sitting on the floor against the wall.

As they sit and wait Skinner is at the farmhouse trying to get 3 babies up, dressed, and feed so he can go into the office. He is going to have to keep the children in his office with him since Mulder still does not feel that sending the children to daycare is safe right now. Luckily Kimberly is going to be there today to help him.

Skinner tries to think of everything he is going to need to pack for the kids, including the order of protection. This is something new for him seeing how in the past Scully would already have the diaper bag packed. He figures if he has forgotten anything he can send Kimberly over to the daycare and get the missing item from there. He final gets all the kids in their car seats and gets ready to drive to work. He sits back and says I am exhausted already and I haven't even started my work day. He has one agent in the car with him and the other 3 following in a second car.

With the help of the agents Skinner is taking the kids into the Hoover Building. As he is going thru the security check point he notices a lot of looks directed at him and the children. This irritates him so he looks around the lobby as he yells "What the hell is everyone looking at, don't you people have jobs to get to"? Next thing her knew everyone was rushing for the elevators when their eyes down on the floor.

Daisy looks at Skinner, from the arms of one of the agents and says Uncl Kinman oud it hurt ears. He looks at the child and says I am sorry Daisy I did not mean to hurt your ears. He then says remind me to thank your father for teaching you how to say Skinman sarcastically to himself. But Daisy hears him and thinks he is serious and she responds "K Uncl Kinman" I ill.

As they are waiting for the elevator Skinner hears a commotion behind him. As he turns around he sees Bill Scully at the security check point arguing with the security guard. Just as Skinner is handing Jackson to one of the agents Bill sees him and yells Mr. Skinner I need to talk to you. He then realizes that there are 3 small children with Skinner and they all appear to be the same age as Daisy, Sammy, and Jackson.

Are those my sister's kids Bill yells? Why do you have my sister's kids? Where is my sister, I need to talk to my sister he yells. Skinner tells the agents to take the stairs and get these kids to my office. No one in or out of my office until I get there he said. As the agents are walking toward the stairwell he stops the agent with the diaper bag and pulls out the order of protection and whispers to the agent to call 911. As they continue to the stairwell Bill starts yelling, where are you guys going with my sister's kids. He continues to yell Melissa...Sammy…It is your Uncle Bill. Just then Skinner gets pissed and yells, don't you dare talk to those children.

All of the yelling upsets Sammy and Daisy and they start to cry which then makes Jackson cry. Skinner can hear Daisy from the stairwell yelling Uncl Kinman….Uncl Kinman.

Skinner marches over to the security desk and yells, what the hell are you doing here? I need to see my sister said Bill but these guards will not let me thru. They say they have orders to not allow me in the building said Bill. Is this Mulder's doing asks Bill? This is his sneaky way of keeping me away from my sister isn't it said Bill.

Skinner looks at Bill and said actually it was my orders to not allow you into the building. Why asks Bill? I just want to talk to my sister he says. Well you did talk to your sister yesterday and you threatened her by saying you were going to take Jackson away said Skinner. Listen this is between Dana and me said Bill; it was just a big misunderstanding. Actually Bill, this is between you and I right now because even if your sister was in the building I wouldn't let you go anywhere near her said Skinner.

And Bill what you call a big misunderstanding I call proof said Skinner. Proof of what asks Bill? Proof that you physically and mentally abused Amelia since she was 4 years old said Skinner. Proof that you assaulted a federal agent, let alone your own sister, not once but twice said Skinner. Bill yells, this is all Mulder's doing isn't it. Well Mulder is not going to keep me away from my sister and from Jackson. I have already talked to an attorney about obtaining custody of Jackson said Bill.

Was this before or after you admitted to your sister about your history of physically and mentally abusing children and women, especially pregnant women. I admitted no such thing said Bill. Well actually you did because your sister recorded the entire conversation and an order of protection was issued against you yesterday and you were served last night say Skinner. The 2 security guards decide to stand behind Bill incase he decides to run.

I don't know what you are talking about said Bill; my sister would never do that to me, her own family. I knew you would play dumb said Skinner that is why I have a copy of the order. Skinner looks behind Bill and sees the police coming in thru the front door. Over here officers says Skinner. Once the officers get to Skinner he says, Mr. Scully here is in violation of an order of protection.

I have a copy of the order right here that Mrs. Scully-Mulder had filed last night he said. Bill cringed at hearing his sister referred to as Mrs. Scully-Mulder. In the order it states he is not allowed at Mrs. Scully-Mulder's place of work, where she is an F.B.I. agent, or near her minor children. I want Mr. Scully arrested for violation of the order. The violation should include coming to the Hoover Building and trying to access the minor children. I was at standing at the elevators with the minor children in question when he tried to access them and he spoke to them, actually yelled at them said Skinner. I have had the children taken upstairs to my office so he could not talk to them said Skinner.

As the police handcuff Bill and read him his rights Skinner says, oh and Bill this time you will not be released in a couple of hours after last time at the deli. Skinner then says oh and offices, I would suggest solitary confinement for Mr. Scully because if the other inmates find out he has a history of abusing children, his own sister, and a pregnant woman as well as trying to steal his own cousin's baby the inmates will probably kill him. If you have any questions you can contact me at this number, and he hands the office his business card.

Skinner rushes upstairs to check on the kids. The minute he steps off the elevator he can hear the kids crying. Everyone that is walking in the hallway is staring at Skinner and at his office, since that is where the crying is coming from. Skinner yells, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? GET BACK TO WORK NOW OR ELSE he continued. All the agents rush to their destination and Skinner continues toward his office.

He opens his office door and sees all 4 agents and Kimberly trying to call the babies down. He hears Jackson crying, Sammy crying for Ma Ma and Da Da, and Daisy crying for him. Uncl Kinman Uncl Kinman she repeats even louder when she sees him walk into his office. He takes Daisy in his arms and sits down on the couch. Sammy runs to him and crawls in his lap as well. He thanks the agents for their help and they all leave his office to stand guard outside his office doors, 2 at each door. Kimberly is trying to calm Jackson down and not having much luck. They both try and try to calm the children down with no luck. He looks at Kimberly and says there is only one thing he can do and he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Mulder, Scully, and Tad are still waiting for Amelia to wake up. Scully just gave her some more pain medication and checked all of her vitals. She sits back down next to Mulder when his phone rights. He goes to answer his phone when he says Skinner is trying to Skype with us. He answer his phone and they see Daisy and Sammy and they hear all 3 babies screaming and crying.

What the hell is wrong with my babies asks Scully? Listen said Skinner, I will tell you both everything but I need you to calm them down. Between the 4 guards, Kimberly, and myself we can't get them to calm down. Mulder and Scully squeeze together so the kids will be able to see both of them. They see Daisy and Sammy on the screen and Scully starts talking to them and saying their names. Daisy see's her Mommy on the screen and says, while crying, oud oud oud Uncl Kinman nd man oud. Scully says it is okay girls I am sure Uncle Skinman did not mean to be loud. Both Mulder and Scully talk to both girls for a couple of minutes and they calm down a little bit but are still upset and crying.

Finally Mulder looks at Scully and says we have one last option. Do it she said? Mulder says girls if you calm down Uncle Skinman will get you some ice cream. Mulder and Scully hated to bribe the children but sometimes it was their last resort. Scully then says how would you like to have ice cream for breakfast? Daisy shook her head while she tries to stop crying. Well then you need to stop crying and then you can have ice cream for breakfast. After another couple of minutes Daisy is almost completely calm and Sammy is not far behind her. Now that the girls have stopped crying Jackson is starting to calm down.

Skinner said it worked with amazement in his voice. How did you do that he asks? Scully said let me guess Daisy started getting upset first and then Sammy and then Jackson? Yeah, how did you know asks Skinner? It does not happen very often but when 1 is that upset the other 2 become upset said Scully. It is kind of like the connection that we all have with Amelia she said. They all get upset and then they all calm down she continues. Do you really want me to give them ice cream for breakfast asks Skinner? Yes said Mulder, just not Jackson. It was a promise and we don't ever want to break a promise to them.

Now will you just tell us what the hell is going on said Mulder? Just a minute said Skinner. He goes to the door and Daisy thinks he is leaving. She starts to get upset again and says Uncl Kinman no bye bye and she runs and grabs his leg. He picks her up and says I am not going anywhere. I am just going to have one of the guards go get you and your sister some ice cream he said.

He looks at the girls and says, can you go with Kimberly and play at her desk for a minute if we leave the door open? Daisy is unsure what to do and has tears in her eyes. Scully sees this and says Daisy it is okay to go play with Kimberly because you will be able to see Uncle Skinman the entire time. Daisy looks at the phone and then Skinner and says K. Kimberly gives Skinner Jackson and the girls start to walk out of the office with Kimberly, Daisy turns around and says no oor osed oor stay open. Yes Daisy the door will stay open the entire time and I am going to sit at my desk where you can see me said Skinner.

Once Skinner sits down at his desk with Jackson in his lap Scully says hi Jack Jack. Mulder then says how is my big boy doing? Jackson laughs at Mulder and Scully and then lays his head against Skinner's chest. Skinner please tell me what happened asks Scully. Can you talk Skinner asks? Mulder figured out Skinner was asking if Tad was in the room. It is just me, Scully, Tad, and a sleeping Amelia. He needs to figure out how to excuse himself and Scully away with Tad. But Tad knows the kids were upset and he is going to want to know why Amelia's kids were upset.

The last thing Mulder and Scully need is an upset Tad who will then upset Amelia if they find out something happened with the kids. Mulder thinks quickly and then says let me guess you and Kersh (who actually hasn't been at the F.B.I. for years but this is the only name he could think of) got into it again about The X-Files and the yelling scared the kids. Skinner catches on to what Mulder is doing and response, yep you guessed it. Mulder grabs Scully's hand and they both stand up and say to Tad, since this is about work we are going to take this in the other room. Tad stands up and says you stay and I will go. I need to get to stretch my legs anyway. Tad leaves the room and once the door is closed Mulder quietly goes to the door and opens it a crack to make sure Tad is not standing on the other side of the door to ease drop.

He closes the door and says what the hell happened? Skinner, looking down at Jackson and then looking to his right to see that the girls are still playing with Kimberly and now eating ice cream at her desk. I am sorry to have to tell you this Agent Scully but I had your brother arrested this morning for violation of the order of protection. Scully just let her head fall into her hands while Mulder asks what the hell happened.

I was waiting for the elevator with the kids and the protection detail when I heard a commotion from behind me. When I turned around I saw Bill trying to get past security. They would not let him thru because I told them yesterday not to he said. Bill saw me and start yelling at me saying he needed to talk to me. He saw that I had 3 kids with me and I guess he realized that they were your kids and he started yelling "are those my sister's kids" and "why do you have my sister's kids". I told the agents to take the kids to my office via the stairwell and then Bill started yelling at the agents and calling the girls names.

Scully said that is the loud that Daisy was talking about isn't it? Yes it is said Skinner. Basically Bill said he needed to talk to you Scully. I told him he already talked to you last yesterday and he said everything was a big misunderstanding. He said that he already talked to an attorney about getting custody of Jackson and he thought that Mulder was responsible for not allowing him into the Hoover Building. I told him I was responsible for him not being allowed in the building and I know that there is proof of all the abuse of you and Amelia. He did not believe me so I told him that there was a recording where he admitted to both physical and mental abuse of Amelia as a child, assault of you twice Agent Scully, as well as assault of a pregnant woman. I also told him that he was not getting out of jail after a couple of hours after like last time said Skinner.

Scully says I was afraid he was going to do something stupid like this. I just wish it had not happened in front of the kids. She continues by saying the last Amelia wanted was for Bill to ever be near or speak to her children. Well look at it this way said Mulder, the kids will not remember it every happened.

Mulder then looks at Skinner via Skype and says thank you for taking care of the kids and getting them away from Bill as quickly as possible. We appreciate it he said. No problem said Skinner. Is there in change with Amelia yet asks Skinner? Not since yesterday said Scully, we are just waiting. Skinner says sarcastically, oh by the way Mulder thank you so much for teaching Daisy to say Uncle Skinman. No problem Mulder said with a laugh, you are welcome. The conversation ends and Mulder turns to Scully and says I am sorry about your brother.

Scully laughs and says no you're not and that is okay. Okay said Mulder, no I am not but I am sorry that you are hurt and upset. I know I should not be hurt and upset because this was Bill's own doing but I was kind of hoping he would just drop this whole thing and go home she said. I guess he will learn now that he can't always do whatever he wants and act however he wants she said.

God I wish I could have seen his face when they slapped the cuffs on him said Mulder. I know he said, maybe they will let us watch the surveillance video from the lobby at the time of the arrest he said with a laugh. Scully laughs and then hits him in the arm, Mulder you are horrible. Yes I am but I got you to laugh didn't I he said?

After a few minutes of sitting there and Scully thinking about her brother in jail Amelia starts to moan and her heart rate increases. Scully jumps up and kneels next to the bed; she wants Amelia to see her as soon as she opens her eyes so she will know that she is safe.

Amelia moves a little bit and then cries out in pain. She opens her eyes and sees her sister looking back at her. Hi said Amelia. Scully laughs and says hi back. Amelia then sees Mulder sitting in the chair. How are you feeling asks Mulder? Like shit Amelia said, like someone beat the hell out of me. Oh wait someone did beat the hell out of me she said. Don't try to move to much said Scully.

My back is killing me said Amelia. Well we can roll you over on your side for a little while so the pressure is off of your back said Scully. Amelia shakes her head yes. Mulder gets up to help Amelia roll over. Just as Scully is readjusting the sheet Tad walks in and the back of Amelia's shirt has lifted up a little bit and he sees her back. Tad yells oh my God Amelia what the hell happened to your back. This startles Amelia and she screams out in pain. Tad rush to Amelia's side and says just tell me who did this to you baby, I need you to tell me who did this to you.

Amelia starts to freak out and as Scully tries to calm her down Mulder grabs Tad and physically removes him from the room and then stands in front of the door so Tad can't rush back in. What the hell are you doing yells Tad? I need to be in there he said. No you don't said Mulder; we need to let Scully calm Amelia down.

Tad sits on the couch and starts to cry. I did not think it could get any worse and then I saw her back. Mulder says oh trust me it can get a lot worse, then he thinks to himself and it has gotten a lot worse before. How could someone do that to her he asks? Mulder walks over to Tad and says, I told you Krycek is a sick man and he gets pleasure out of hurting her.

Mulder hears Amelia still crying and Scully trying to calm her down. Listen Tad let's get out of here for a little while said Mulder. Scully is not going to let you back into the room anytime soon so how about we get out of here. We will not go far he, we will not even leave the building if you don't want to Mulder said. Okay said Tad. Mulder did not want to disturb Scully and Amelia so he texts her:

Love,

I am going to get T out of the apt for a little while. We are going to stay in the building thou. Text me if you need me or when we can come back.

Love,

M

Then the two men walk out the door as Amelia is still crying.

Amelia is crying and saying I can't do this anymore. Why can't they just let me be? Why can't they just let all of us be? Scully says Amelia please calm down and talk to me. Scully looks at the portable heart monitor and sees that Amelia's heart is racing. Amelia is crying so hard that she is now having trouble breathing. She grabs a hold of Scully's arm and says, Dana I can't do this anymore. He is there when I close my eyes. He is there in my dreams. He is always there and will never go away Amelia says thru her tears. Who Amelia, who are you talking about asks Scully? Are you talking about Krycek asks Scully?

Just hearing his name sends Amelia over the edge and Amelia starts to have a panic attack. Scully continues to tries to calm her down. She can't get Amelia to calm down and she thinks to herself that she only has one option. Scully prepares a syringe with a sedative. She does not want to knock Amelia out; she just wants her to calm down so Scully gives her a lower dose.

Amelia sees this and says thru her tears, please Dana don't make me sleep. I don't want to see him in my dreams. I am begging you Dana please said Amelia. Scully looks at Amelia and puts her one free hand on Amelia's check and says, I promise you that you are not going to sleep. This is just to help you calm down said Scully. As Scully administers the sedative she looks into Amelia's eyes and says I promise. Amelia shakes her head yes.

Once Amelia starts to calm down Scully wipes the tears off of Amelia's face. After a few minutes of silence Scully decides she needs to say something to break the silence so she asks Amelia if she is in pain. A little she responds the shot for pain that you gave me earlier seems to be working pretty well.

Where are Tad and Mulder asks Amelia? Mulder took Tad to get some air said Scully. I can't stand it said Amelia. What asks Scully? The pity in everyone's eyes, especially Tads says Amelia. I would not call it pity said Scully; I would call it concern and worry. We are all just worried about you said Scully. Tad has been beside himself with worry she continued. I can tell he loves you very much said Scully.

What was I thinking letting him get involved with me said Amelia? Why would I want to subject him to all of this she said? It is not right, I should have stopped the relationship from every happening said Amelia.

Scully laughs and says, after hearing Tad tell us the story behind you two becoming a couple I would say there was no way you would have been able to get rid of him. Then or now said Scully, face it I think you are stuck with Tad.

Amelia looks down and says I am sorry. For what asks Scully? You and Mulder were on the run with the children and I am at home seeing Tad said Amelia. I was supposed to be in hiding, not getting to know and then getting involved with Tad.

Do you not think I want you to be happy asks Scully, because I do. We can't control when we meet the person we are suppose to be with. I am just thankful that you had Tad and that he was there for you. I was so afraid that you were going to become depressed, like Mulder did, and I think that Tad being there for you actually helped you while you were stuck at the house said Scully.

After a moment of silence Amelia says I don't want to Dana. Scully knows that Amelia just read her mind and she knows that Scully wants her to talk about what happened. Amelia said again, with a tear running down her check I don't want to but I might as well because I can't get him or what happened out of my head. Okay said Scully so tell me what happened.

First said Amelia I need you to do something for me. Anything said Scully. Do you see that dress in the corner asks Amelia? Yes said Scully. Do you see that the bottom of the dresser has about a 3 inch gap between the dress and the floor asks Amelia? Yes said Scully. My laptop is under the dresser, can you get it please ask Amelia? Of course says Scully as she gets up and goes to the dresser. She then returns with the laptop and Amelia said, I have been keeping a journal about what has happened and I want to get everything written down so I can get it over with.

A therapist once told me that writing things in a journal can help you heal said Amelia. It is suppose to be therapeutic. I have found that everything I have written down that happened before Matt has been helpful. However everything that I write from Matt to the present does not seem to be helping me deal with what has happened. I just keep doing it as a way to try and get everything out of my head. It does not work but I keep trying said Amelia. Plus if I am every asked to explain what happened for some reason it is already written down and they can just read it and I don't have to see their shock and horror while they read it.

There is no way I can type right now so can I dictate what happened and you type it out she asks? Sure said Scully. This might take a while so you might want to let Mulder know what is going on because I am sure he and Tad are going crazy said Amelia. Ok said Scully, she grabs her phone and texts Mulder:

M,

A is starting to open up about what happened but I am afraid if T comes back she will withdraw. Can you keep him occupied for a while?

Love,

S

Mulder and Tad are sitting in a café in the lobby of the building. Mulder's phone rings and he reads the text from Scully. He thinks for a minute and then says, hey Tad I think we should get out of here for a while. What says Tad? No, what if Amelia needs me asks Tad? Scully just texted me and said that Amelia is starting to open up and …before Mulder could say anything else Tad said well then we need to get up there. I don't think that is a good idea said Mulder. Trust me I want to be up there just as much as you but I think it is best to let Scully handle this for right now he said.

I don't think I can leave this building said Tad. If I can't be with her right now then I need to be as close as possible he said. Okay Mulder said, then how about we go to your office. I am sure there is some work that you need to do he said. Yes there is said Tad but I am not sure I am going to be able to concentrate. Well let's head to your office and wait and Scully will text us when we can come back. Alright said Tad. Mulder text Scully back:

Love,

I convinced T to stay away. I will try to keep him away as long as I can. We will be in his office if you need me.

Love,

M

Scully's phone rings and see reads the text from Mulder. She tells Amelia, Mulder is going to try to keep Tad away as long as possible but they are staying in the building if we need them. Now where were we said Scully.

Scully opens and turns on the laptop. Amelia says the password is all caps MDSMSMSMJWSM. As Scully types this into the computer she smiles and looks at Amelia and says the kids' initials. Scully thinks to herself that the password has Jackson's initials as JWSM, Jackson Walter Scully-Mulder and she thought that it was odd but did not want to say anything to Amelia right now.

Amelia reads Scully's thoughts and says I don't want to talk about the initials right now, that is a conversation for another time. Okay Amelia said Scully. Scully looks at the screen of the computer and notices word documents already saved.

These documents were called:

Bill

Daisy's Birth Father

Matt

Missing 6 months

Our Lady of Sorrow

Daisy and Jackson on the road

A Whole Year

Brad

In The Car

Taken – First Time

Taken – Second Time

Taken – Third Time

Amelia says please title the document Taken – Fourth Time. Okay Amelia I am ready whenever you are said Scully. Amelia takes a deep breath and says:

It has been a week …..


End file.
